<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sabotage of Simkung House by nctatnightnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190841">The Sabotage of Simkung House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight'>nctatnightnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Camboys, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gym Sex, Hidden Cameras, Hostage Situations, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Noona Kink, Panty Kink, Reality TV, Reverse Harem, Scheming, Secret Hookups, brat taming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader signs on for an exciting new variety show with five charming co-stars, but what's more exciting is its nighttime counterpart -- Simkung House. Can she seduce all five co-stars and win her prize without breaking hearts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was your weirdest casting call yet. The assistant was taking the longest time looking back and forth from your headshot to your CV, and it was making you anxious. You could be doing better things on a Thursday night than get scrutinized more than usual. Finally, after an agonizing fifteen minutes of near silence on your end, the assistant motioned for the casting director to come over. This new person looked from the CV, to the headshot, to you, in a repeated loop until they ultimately asked you to stand up, turn in a circle, and walk around the room. You felt like a show dog, but relief finally came as the casting director motioned for you to follow, not leave. Was this your weirdest casting call ever? Probably. Would you pass up an opportunity to sign? Of course not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another eager assistant trotted up to intercept you as casting led you down the hall.  “I got this,” he explained, politely shooing away the casting director and redirecting you into a new office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he greeted as he sat you in a chair, “so we’re glad you're here. I’m Felix,” he introduced himself, offering you a hand to shake before he sat you in a chair in front of the big desk in the room. He remained standing as he animatedly explained himself. “I’m the assistant for our executive producer. We know this has been a little unorthodox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's fine! I know some AV producers have really high standards,” you shrugged with a polite smile. You hadn't been shooting adult videos long, but in the time since you started you’d definitely had some weird auditions. None as weird as this, still, but weird nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Felix nodded, “we were impressed with your materials. I'm already familiar with your work--” he blurted out before cranking back, biting into his lip as he blushed. You modestly nodded for him to continue. “--but I never realized you had such credentials otherwise. You have a very nice acting resume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've never needed both before,” you explained apologetically, “so I just left everything on there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no! It’s better than I could've dreamed of. I had no clue you went to school. And you’re bilingual? I thought I recalled you using English once or twice in streams, but I never realized--” Felix paused again, realizing his continued admission. You nodded for him to get going once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed,” you kindly encouraged, “I’m glad you’re familiar with my work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he eagerly nodded as he pulled some materials out from a folder sitting on the desk , “And we want you. So can I explain?” He waited for your approval once more before he launched in. We’re casting a new variety show. It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noesengnam House</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The first piece of material he slid across the desk was a logo: a cheesy, bubbly text in front of a silhouette of a chiseled man with a graduation cap on. You raised an eyebrow. However, being enthusiastic was key to landing any gig, so despite any doubts you put on a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So we’re focusing on smart, sexy guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>making</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart, sexy guys,” Felix clarifies, and he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he passes five headshots across the desk. You’ve always been puzzled by these overenthusiastic assistants, like they have a stake in every good idea so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be good. “This is like charm school, but for guys. The catch is they have to get equal marks in all their subjects by the end of the season in order for all of them to win their prizes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got the smallest bit distracted looking over the faces of these five men, wondering how charm school worked as a concept with porn actors. “So the subjects are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Felix suddenly halted, “not interested in the prizes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume it’s money,” you flippantly shrugged, “so what are they supposed to be getting high marks in? I assume I'm working with them, so I'm interested in what they’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Felix’s turn to shrug. Somehow, he apparently hadn’t predicted this. “The usual: manners, fitness, home economics, academics. They’re all secretly cast to have a specialty, so they have to work together to figure out each other's strengths and weaknesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally held up your hands to formally stop him. “I'm sorry,” you politely apologized, “but I think I'm missing something. Where do I fit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that's the fun part. We cast them for variety, not for adult content. This will be their first venture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them?” You dubiously marveled, starkly curious how this would affect their performances. Almost no one was ever proud of their first time for more than sentimental reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all of them,” Felix proudly nodded, “in our counterpart series, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simkung House</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He slid a new logo across the desk, the first crossed out and a bubbly pink text replacing it, with the silhouette of a -- no, really -- french maid tickling her duster under the chin of the man in the original design. The cartoon male even had blush added. You raised a sharp eyebrow at Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simkung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who's the heartthrob, me or them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jokingly waved you off, as if you could dare be so modest. “You, of course. They’re the stars of the daytime show, and you're the star of the nighttime show. Every good dormitory needs a housekeeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daytime show?” You asked, backtracking. Your head was starting to swim with details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We actually have a daytime slot for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noesengnam House</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so this--” you tapped on the gaudy pink logo in front of you, “is airing? On television?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix slowed down a second. “Not quite,” he admitted, “it’s an online subscription for a well-negotiated price. Our clientele are loyal, and word of mouth has been our biggest asset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I just sleep with everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Felix grinned, wagging a cheeky finger at you. “You’re working for a prize as well.” He slid a new graphic across the desk, this one a table of information. One row had a heart, the one below had a broken heart, and the one on the bottom simply had a question mark. The zeroes populating the prize side of the infographic made your pulse race. “Our five budding bachelors are all yours for the taking, but they can’t find out about each other. They each have to think they’re the one you chose. If you bed one of them, that’s 50 million won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s grin grew more wicked as your eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one of them finds out about the others, you’ll lose 60 million won each. So control of information is key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s this?” You asked suspiciously, pointing at the ominous question mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” he explained, “is for added drama being incited. You’ll find out later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if I get all five?” You asked, feeling a bit foolish for getting excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you get the prize,” Felix said seriously, “There's 500 million won at hand here, but you don't get to earn any of your penalties back for anyone finding out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a little nauseous. That much money could get you a modest house, and maybe a car, and maybe all sorts of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the contract?” You cautiously asked, not wanting to sound too eager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Felix nodded as he pulled out two packets from under his pile of promotional material, one for each show, “I figured you’ll want copies for your manager--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I manage myself,” you firmly replied to Felix’s surprise, taking the copies from him and grabbing a pen from your bag. You flipped through, immediately crossing out any transfer of representation and exclusivity clauses. You had to be able to work after this, and you had to be able to keep up your own streams on the side during production if the schedule allowed. Your pen paused as you hit something interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about accommodations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve leased a house for production instead of making a studio more habitable for the cast. You’ll need to be accessible at all times given our schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my stream…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, you’ll need to take a hiatus,” Felix pouted a little in sympathy, “but we’re confident you’ll find new fans. Now, are you going to use that pen to sign? Or do you want time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A miniature war broke out in your head over the prospects, but you quickly tried to decipher why -- the contract practically led in with the fact you’d get five million up front. That would help pay the bills in advance and settle some debt that had sat while money was tight. If you said no, someone else would say yes. You would meet new guys and network, and possibly come out with more money than you had going in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You signed. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Felix wasn’t around on your first day on set, but you had his card in case you needed him. You wheeled your one suitcase to the front door of the handsome house, and an assistant immediately herded you to your room, further away from the chaos currently happening in the main living space. The bottom floor of the house mostly contained the impressive home gym, but appeared to also be where the laundry room and your room were located. You noted cameras tucked into all sorts of corners and crevices, some more obvious than others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your room was modest, with a small bathroom attached and its own fair share of cameras around. It was cutely decorated, a little feminine with warm string lights and soft textiles, but not very personal. It could've been any girl's room, but for now, it was yours. Felix had assured you that the cameras in here would only ever be on at night, and always with a signal of one of the bulbs on your string lights blinking. You opened your closet to get a feel of the space and where you could put your things when you saw your uniforms set out for you. A number of soft blouses with coordinating skirts hung on padded hangers, ready for you to mix and match. When you opened the drawers beside them, you found pairs of sensible tights and delicate pantyhose, some patterned and some not. Thankfully, the costumes were pretty sensible. You didn't want to be parading around in a french maid costume, swishing petticoats in boys’ faces or bending at the waist to show off some frilly panties. If the show wanted you to actually seduce these men and do it with some romance and dignity, the modestly cute uniforms would work just fine. You did also bring some of your own clothes, something Felix so graciously insisted upon, so you had options should you grow tired of the same look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You unpacked and changed into a pale pink blouse with a black pencil skirt and some grey tights before heading upstairs where you were immediately intercepted by another assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” the younger man politely greeted, “you must be our housekeeper.” You nodded with a smile in return, popping the first button on your blouse when the assistant held up a lavalier mic to clip on. He quickly averted his eyes as you threaded the cord down and around to your back, endearing you, but just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your name?” You asked, watching for some sound tech to signal that you were fine or needed adjustments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Seungmin, noona. You can let me know if you need anything. For now, we'll get you to a stylist and get you today's pages.” Seungmin showed you upstairs to the attic of the grand house, a de facto control center just above the main floor. A stylist swept you up and sat you in a chair while Seungmin fetched your pages. As the first episode, you would really only get a short introduction with the other staff: a cook, and a valet. For some reason, these cast members didn’t also reside in the house, but you didn’t need to question the producers at the moment and cause trouble. The main cast appeared to be downstairs already getting set for their first takes, their voices muffled through the thick rugs placed on the floor on this level. A text beeped through your phone that you had stashed in the pocket of your apron, and you opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;How's my star? Ready for your first day? Can I get a picture? I have the big boss here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes at Felix’s antics, but took a reluctantly cute selfie anyhow, even winking for the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Perfect. It's like your first day of school and I'm so proud lmao. Big boss says to tone down the sass. Clients are more into Hidden Charm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy sigh fell from your chest. You were already nervous for your first real variety debut, let alone with the show tonight lurking ahead. Seungmin appeared right next to you, ready to lead you downstairs as the stylist set your hair one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights in the living room were a bit irritating and took a second to adjust to, but the room itself was great. The home was impeccably decorated, modern and smart and just cozy enough to not feel sterile. You were sat next to your other Staff cast members while the main cast finished up in the dining room, your introductions awkward and brief. An errant bead of sweat traveled from the nape of your neck down your back when the rest of the cast were led into the living room, tempting you to shiver until the crew was done setting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched, distracted in the middle of rising from your seat when the cast filed in from the dining room down the hall, stretching and chatting as they took a quick break. The boys all had on some coordinating iteration of the same uniform, capitalizing on the ‘college boys in their dorm’ concept the show was toying with. First was Minho, a perfectly pressed crease undisturbed on his slacks despite filming all morning, and his sleeves bundled up over his hands as he nonchalantly entered the room and immediately took a seat on the couch. Next came Jisung, glasses gradually sliding too low and one end of his necktie a little too short. Changbin followed, looking down his long nose at a loose thread on his sweater vest, with Hyunjin right behind stopping him to fuss over it himself. He stooped down to see better and brazenly reached under the material to pull the loose thread back through before being prodded along by Chan pulling up the rear. Hyunjin straightened up, smoothing out his blazer and adjusting his beret before joining the rest of the boys on the long sofa, Minho now having scooted off to sit on a tufted ottoman. Chan casually rerolled his shirt sleeves and brushed a hand through his ashy blonde hair, opting to stand until the crew was ready. The assistant director stepping in to run down the scene finally pulled you out of your reverie. Clearly, your co-stars’ headshots didn't do them justice, but did they think the same of yours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene was simple: following the round-table of introductions in the previous scene, the cast meets the staff before picking roommates. That was it, that was your big debut, and for some reason it was nerve-wracking. You and the staff all nodded greetings before filming even began, before you took your marks off camera. The boys were all polite, but none of them treated you with any familiarity. You would have to remember to ask Felix if they actually had seen your headshot before coming to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, cameras rolled. As the Seniors of the group, Minho and Chan led the discussion, but Chan was clearly filling his role as the show’s host. He spoke well, and with plenty of charm, but something definitely struck you as odd about him. You just couldn’t pinpoint what. Your cue snapped you out of your train of thought and you suddenly remembered you were nervous, just as you walked on set and into the irritating lights. The valet introduced himself first, and then the cook, and, to your horror… You forgot your cheesy intro line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing. Your first shot would require a reshoot, and it would be because of a flub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You momentarily floundered, opting instead to roll with it and improvise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, boys,” you beamed as you greeted them, “I’m your housekeeper. Keep a good home while you're here, since I'll be the one cleaning it. I hope you have nothing to hide.” You topped it off with a wink, and the boys all shared a momentary air of surprise. You didn't blame them -- it was awkward, cringy, and too ‘sassy.’ The Big Boss probably hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the boys laughed. Actually laughed. The take finished without any more problems, and the stylist ran up to reset your hair between takes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it bad?” You whispered as she touched up your makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I liked it!” She smiled, reassuring you a little. In fact, the AD asked you to run it again the way you had, surprised you could improvise at all. The retake went more smoothly, and you finally allowed yourself a sigh of relief as the scene cut for transition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boys finally wrapped up, you set about your other duties. When the cameras weren't formally set and manned, the planted cameras caught plenty of action from the boys. The valet had it easy; he was come-and-go as the plot necessitated, but you and the cook actually worked. Your contract outlined that while the boys were usually “on” from eight o'clock to eight o'clock, that you were an actual part-timer during the day and working at night. You could “work” your show during the day, but you couldn't interfere with the daytime activities. If you were needed as a housekeeper during the day, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was priority, and these bookshelves apparently came with dust on them. You set about dusting as the boys transitioned from their scripted work to more casual filming. They each gave you a look as they filed back out of the living room to get set up in their rooms. Some expressions were cryptic, Hyunjin and Chan especially, but some were clear, like Minho’s small grin as he subtly looked you up and down as you reached for a tall shelf. Not wanting to shy away from an opportunity, you smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of your day was pretty simple, all things considered. You dusted and swept and tidied up a little, but since all five men had just started living in the house, there wasn’t much else at the moment. The house calmed down considerably as the huge crew dispersed for the day, now resembling just a mostly normal home. You hung out and snacked in your room as you heard everyone eating upstairs, only emerging once you heard their chairs scooting free of the dinner table. At that moment, one of the bulbs on your string lights blinked three times and then turned off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately straightened up where you sat in bed and cheerily waved at the camera. Felix had outlined that you would never have to do much talking if you didn’t feel like it. You rose from your bed, turning to fix the bow in your apron before heading out of your room, giving the camera an extra wave. As you turned to ascend the stairs, a figure landed right on the bottom step in front of you, making you jump with a startled laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan--!” You gasped into a giggle. “I'm so sorry, you surprised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, noona, I’ll be more careful,” he nodded cordially as he briskly moved to step around you. You quickly took note of the basket in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” You jumped back in front of him. “You don’t have to do your own laundry, you know. Besides, you already have some on night one?” You held your hands open for him to set the basket into and he hesitated before reluctantly giving it up to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take some getting used to, noona, thank you. I just wanted to take care of my uniform and my street clothes from before I got to set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” you smiled warmly despite his stiff demeanor, turning heel back towards the laundry room as Chan hesitated again before heading back up the stairs. Working quickly, you set about separating the meager pile of laundry and getting them started on washing before you returned to your original plan and headed upstairs yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the living room was the dining room, and beyond that was the kitchen down the hall. You peered in, spying a sink full of dishes from dinner. You pulled on some gloves and got to washing when your ears perked up at the sound of the kitchen door swinging open. Just like that, your assumption was right: someone had to be a late-night snacker in the cast. And, of course, it was Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you could’ve eaten with us if you wanted,” Minho slyly grinned as he pulled open a cabinet and peered inside. His uniform was swapped out for a much comfier number, a simple henley shirt and pajama pants. The thin layers hugged the subtle outlines of his figure and suggested that despite his casual nature, he still put in effort for his looks. He came away from the cabinet with a box of cookies and offered it to you. You smiled and silently declined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, Minho, but I'm just the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re pretty,” he said bluntly, quietly picking the box open, “and I feel like we could be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched, quietly impressed with how cool Minho could be. He silently, nonchalantly took a bite of a cookie and offered you a bite of the same. Could you really say no to an advance like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure you could. Where was the fun in making it easy? You spied a camera in the corner of the kitchen, tucked under the hanging cabinets. Stepping aside, Minho instinctively circled with you, opening your conversation up for the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only the first night, Minho,” you teasingly scolded as you leaned forward and took a bite of the proffered cookie, “you shouldn't be so eager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho surprised you again, his thumb instantly at your lip and cleaning off a crumb you hadn't even felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you're just the help?” He laughed quietly. “You don't act like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can act however you want me to,” you teased back, enjoying the way his eyes lit up at your little repartee. You locked gazes as you let his thumb caress your bottom lip, watching for his reaction when dipped your chin to take the digit between your lips for just a moment. You took a step back, leaning back against the counter. His turn now. Minho set the box of cookies down, a devilish grin tugging at his lip as he stepped closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door swung open once again. You both rapidly turned away from each other, your hands plunging back into the sink and Minho turning back to the cabinets. Changbin blinked at the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup,” Minho cheerily greeted, “I'm making myself something to eat. Want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Changbin shook his head as his eyes darted between the two of you before settling on the box of cookies on the counter. He stiffly reached between you both and grabbed it. “I'll be just fine with this. Unless you wanted--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks, that's fine, like I said, making myself something,” Minho enthusiastically prattled on, making himself look busy as he started facetiously searching for pans in the bottom cabinets under the counter. Changbin raised an eyebrow before shrugging, popping open the box of cookies and digging in as he left the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed in the silence as you both waited for Changbin’s footsteps to disappear, but you didn’t get a chance to say anything before you felt Minho press up behind you where you stood at the sink. You let yourself have a small smile as he reached his arms around you, grabbing a kitchen towel and pulling your hands out of the sink to dry them. His head leaned down over your shoulder, his breath tickling your neck as he took his time before you grew impatient. You leaned back against his chest, opening up your neck for him. Minho breathed you in and brushed your hair back, the impression of his smirk pressed into you as his lips brushed against the delicate skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned in his arms, playfully pushing him back a couple inches by the hips, and he instantly stepped closer, getting on with it already and driving his lips against yours. His flannel pajama pants did next to nothing to hide his growing erection he was currently grinding into your thigh. You kissed him deep, readily spreading your legs for him as his hands searched you and played with the hem of your skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here?” You asked coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if we weren't pushing for that this whole time already,” Minho chuckled as he kissed you up and back against the counter. He spun you back around, pressing your hips against the sink as he kissed and nibbled at your neck. “Say it,” he implored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” you replied breathlessly, gasping as Minho immediately pulled your skirt up around your hips and bent you over the sink, his fingers dipping below the waist of your tights and tugging them down. His fingertips probed your dripping entrance from behind and you gave an encouraging moan for him to continue. “What,” you grinned back over your shoulder, “chickening out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting this,” he teased, “you sure you want it? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it's the first night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me,” you said adamantly. Minho smiled back as he pulled out his hard length. One hand gripped your hip as he guided himself in, groaning as your depths took him deep. You squeaked out a surprised moan when he bottomed out before both his hands were on your hips now and pulling you deeper around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clapped a hand over your mouth to keep from getting too loud as Minho fucked you over the sink, his hips bucking hard against you as his length filled you up. Once he set a reliable rhythm, one hand crept lower, between your legs to caress your clit as he fucked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you cum,” Minho gritted behind you, “tell me how and I'll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep doing what you’re doing and you will,” you taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho seemed pleased with your answer, his fingers still rubbing firm circles on your clit as his cock drove in and out of you even faster. You pushed your hips back against his, gripping the counter hard as the refined angle helped hit your spot more consistently. Minho let out a deep groan at the sound of your quickening whimpers, the sound of you approaching your orgasm making it difficult for him to keep up his own pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” you gasped, “I’m gonna--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw your head back as you cried out, quickly muffled when Minho pressed his own hand over your mouth. He kept it there, his other hand still holding firm onto your hip as he fucked you through your orgasm and on his way to his own. You whined and moaned into his palm, the way his own desperate groans combined with his stuttering grip on you making you lightheaded. He came hard, suddenly, emptying himself inside you as he gritted out hushed curses and panted breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stayed there, connected at the hips before Minho pulled out and brought you back up from the ledge of the sink. It was sweet, the way he helped put you back together and kissed your cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he panted with a grin, still catching his breath, “hope this won’t make anything weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” you smiled back as you brushed your fingers through your hair, “we can even do it again some time if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’re friends for?” You winked, and Minho’s laugh was almost bashful as he playfully nudged your shoulder. His hand lingered on yours before he gave a cute wave and finally walked out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waited a beat for Minho’s footsteps to disappear before you found the closest camera in the corner of the kitchen and gave it a wave and a smile. You finished the dishes and left them to dry and exited the kitchen, nearly screaming in surprise as you ran right into someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another assistant, blinking in surprised relief and taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, noona,” the assistant laughed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, noona, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been hiding?” You asked, bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs in the control room. I come in when the day crew leaves to help supervise in case you need anything.” He handed you a bottle of water and you nodded your gratitude, uncapping and taking a sip as you looked him over. He was an actual infant. He must've gotten roped into the industry right out of school. “Any other plans tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so,” you chuckled. “The show won’t be much fun if I get everything done in one week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, noona. You’ll be getting some rest then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure will.” You waved goodbye to the assistant as he crept back up the stairs and you headed down towards your room, making a quick stop to make a change over in Chan’s laundry for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stripped down in the comfort of your room, waving as the camera blinked on and you pulled on your pajamas. The sheets were welcoming as you crawled into bed, blowing a kiss to your viewers before the camera blinked back off. Your phone buzzed with a text from Felix as your eyelids grew heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Good show tonight. Great start. The big boss loved it. Can you wear the dark blue blouse tomorrow? I want to see if it looks better than the pink. And don't make tonight a habit. We gotta keep things interesting. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, now suddenly curious how you would “keep things interesting” between all five boys and wondering who would be next. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How could a show like this get tedious so fast? By the end of the first week you had established a rhythm: clean, get a dumb text from Felix, flirt a little, and do a tiny amount of Chan’s laundry every night. The frequency was the biggest part of your routine that puzzled you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until you realized -- maybe that was his angle. Maybe, perhaps, Chan was awful at flirting and this was his attempt at seeing you in “private.” You set about experimenting, coming up to his room early one night, right after you heard steps travel from his room to the bathroom. Being the oldest had its perks, such as no roommate to answer when you pretended to wait after knocking. You bashfully gasped as a hand tapped on your shoulder from behind, and you turned to see Chan wrapped up in a bathrobe, his soft, wavy hair still soaked after washing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” he plainly greeted, “I apologize for making you wait. It was nice of you to come meet me up here instead.” He brushed past you into his room, returning with a measly pile of laundry that he set in your basket before shutting the door in your face. You smiled meagerly, shrugging in defeat to the camera at the end of the hall when you turned to retreat downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hit the bottom step and let out an actual gasp this time, surprised as you were that Changbin was currently helping Hyunjin with his squats in the home gym outside your room. Both boys watched as you nearly fumbled Chan’s laundry out of your hands, Changbin’s smirk catching your eye before he turned his attention back to correcting Hyunjin’s form. You separated and got started on Chan’s laundry before heading back to your room to think. Did you have it all wrong? Maybe Chan couldn't be won that easily. You would have to do some more reconnaissance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, you awoke to your requisite text from Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;How’s my shining star this morning? Try interacting more during the day. You rate the best out of the staff cast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed out a sigh as you pulled on a simple pair of pants with your cute blouse, more suitable for housework when you weren't attempting to get any work done for your own show. The curtains needed to be steamed and the hardwood needed to be tended to on the main floor. You would have to wax each room when the boys weren't using them. Somehow, though, the house was already seemingly empty. You grabbed a duster and peeked into each room, trying to feel out where everyone may have run off to. Seungmin hadn't warned you of any big happenings coming up, so it would seem odd that no one was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until you opened the door to the backyard. Apparently, the boys had begun a morning exercise regimen, with Changbin leading everyone in push-ups. Chan seemed most adept beside him, with Minho doing well enough at the end, and Jisung and Hyunjin attempting to keep up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” Changbin greeted over his shoulder, “we’re about to start some yoga to cool down and then we’ll be heading inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” you reassured him, “I was just checking up on you. I thought you’d all run away,” you laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to join in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoga?” You asked, considering. “Sure. Save me a spot tomorrow morning. Now, nobody steps foot in the study today until I'm done waxing the floor,” you teasingly wagged a finger at the boys, waving goodbye as you walked back in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really did plan to join them. Your scheme now involved getting so invested in their show that you spent even more time with all of them. Surely, you'd be able to figure Chan out that way, and get the others in the process. Seungmin popped up as you headed to the study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any workout clothes for tomorrow, noona?” He whispered in the quiet of the hall. You shook your head, silently thanking him and waving goodbye. Weird. If he’d watched your nighttime footage, he'd have known that you'd worked out before bed every night after the first. Then again, what assistant has time to watch the dailies?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the next morning you arrived just in time for yoga with the boys, covered up pretty well with tights under your shorts and a hoodie on over your t-shirt, with a mic from the crew clipped on since you were out in the backyard. You stretched out with everyone else, them doing it to cool down from their workout, and you to warm up after your night of sleep. You attempted to not notice the boys all glancing at you as you easily kept up with and occasionally outpaced Changbin, your casual relaxation more than making up for any poses you didn’t quite get. It was apparent to you by now that the safe approach for all of them was to pretend you were entirely oblivious and innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho caught your eye during Downward Facing Dog, smiling cutely at you as you stretched. And, as you transitioned into Child’s Pose, you noticed both Changbin and Chan taking note of your acknowledgement, each with one eyebrow cocked. At least, that is, until you smiled back at Changbin, causing him to quickly divert his gaze, and now Chan’s raised eyebrow was directed at him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what did </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were curious to the point of distraction for the rest of your yoga session and you thanked the boys for including you before you headed back in the house to get started on chores. For the time being, you would bury your head in your work while you attempted to formulate your next step. The amazing thing was, though, that you couldn’t even do the thing you usually did when you wanted to be productive and think through things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Streaming wasn't just your main livelihood aside from the occasional AV, it was something you enjoyed enough to be doing instead of pursuing something related to your degree. You could take some time, get some thinking done and have some fun, and please some fans while you were at it. You’d been miserable working retail and clubs. This way, you were your own boss and running your own life on your own terms. You understood why you signed the contract knowing you couldn’t stream -- filming property that belonged to the studio and making money off it was pretty much stealing in a legal sense, and you didn't need to bring the law into complicating an already complicated lifestyle -- but you still missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You headed upstairs after your day of chores to catch Seungmin and return your mic, which you hadn’t thought about and had promptly stowed in your apron for the rest of the day. You looked around, hands on your hips and confused as you saw the crew had already cleared out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” you wondered out loud, “I wonder where Seungmin is.” You’d grown accustomed to this the past couple days, just asking for something out loud to yourself and Seungmin or Jeongin appearing and giving it to you. The house was wired enough that someone was bound to hear you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waited a solid few more minutes until Seungmin popped his head in from downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona!” He laughed, just a little surprised. “I came back for my earbuds. Did you call for me?” He walked over, picking up a pack of wireless headphones off the corner of a table. He walked over and took the mic from you, wrapping it up and setting it back in its cradle for now. “This is the only room with no microphones or cameras, so if that mic's off you’ve been out of luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” You laughed, “that makes a ton of sense. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin waved you goodnight and you returned the same as he hopped down the stairs for the night before you eventually went down yourself. All this thinking for the day and you still couldn't see a clear path ahead of you. Maybe you just needed to clear your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had “cleared your head” plenty since arriving at the house, usually for your viewers in the middle of the night when you weren't getting any other work done. The first time, the only feedback you got was Felix telling you to partially cover up with a blanket to appear a little more modest. You ventured down to your room, sitting on your bed and flicking through Twitter. It felt odd seeing your friends and fans and not talking to them, but it was still nice to see what everyone was up to. Everyone looked so productive that it sort of made your heart hurt, like you were missing out. Even Duckie, one of your streaming friends you’d met when you first started, was on a sabbatical for work but was still uploading old content to keep things fresh, along with some new selfies. You clicked through to his profile, scrolling through and liking his new posts and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling like you were missing out now. Previously, you’d considered hitting him up to possibly ask him over to collaborate, actually meet him and see his face for once and fool around, but you always felt too small, too amateur since he got started a couple years before you. You jumped through all sorts of imaginary hoops to justify your belittlement in regards to this guy who you only knew by his username. Even tapping through selfies of him wearing the necklace you got him as a birthday present, you knew that was just a thing friends did, but not friends like you were curious to be. For God's sake, he was even still occasionally wearing the cute pair of expensive briefs you got him as a not-so-secret Santa gift a year ago, but he remained unapproachable in your mind.  Maybe once the show wrapped you could consider it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, you suddenly realized, you’d used up almost half an hour aimlessly scrolling and browsing. You checked the time -- so much for clearing your head. You got up, ready to try to get some work done, and grabbed your laundry basket. You headed upstairs, hesitating just a moment before knocking on Chan’s door. Should you say something? You wouldn’t even be sure what to say by now, to try and figure out what his problem was with you. By now, you were thoroughly convinced that's what it was: a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan opened up, taking one look at you with a sigh before fetching his laundry. “You don't have to suck up to me, you know,” he muttered as he rummaged behind his half-closed door, “I don't have anything to offer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yup</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you confirmed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he has a problem with me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me to stop,” you simply replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” He asked as he set his clothes into the basket in your hands. “Appearances are important. You're being paid to work here, and I'm being paid to work here while you work. Don't let me get in the way of that. Goodnight, noona.” And with that, Chan briskly shut the door in your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you stormed down the stairs. You had done nothing but be nice to this prick, and he thought you were getting something out of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sort of are, stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you silently chided yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly sorted Chan’s laundry in with the rest of the boys’ and stomped back into your room, pacing in your annoyance when you heard someone descend the stairs. Maybe, perhaps, this was a good opportunity to turn this energy into something productive. But who could be down here at this time of night? You got your answer as you heard some weights being pulled off the rack out in the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had given you an equally quizzical look earlier during yoga, and now seemed like a perfect time to catch him while he was distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You emerged from your room in a more comfortable outfit than you'd worn that morning: just some leggings and a sports bra, your hair pulled up and out of your face again as you stepped onto the treadmill. The sound of weights being rested tipped you off, and you took off your headphones as you looked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Changbin,” you greeted, pretending to pause the music you hadn't been playing, “I didn’t know you were out here. I can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, noona, don’t be sorry,” Changbin replied as he looked you over, “there's plenty of room for both of us.” He gingerly laid back down on the bench before starting to lift again. You let yourself ogle the way his muscles tensed as he worked out. After all, you could get some information and get some work done if you played your cards right. Changbin looked down his nose at you, catching you watching him before you quickly turned back to the treadmill to program it. You did, however, catch his small smirk before you looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me to yoga again,” you called over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course -- noona --” he shared between lifts, “I’d love -- to have you -- back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> love to have you back again?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No--” he breathed out a laugh as he took a second to catch his breath again, “I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would. Maybe Minho, with how he looks at you. And the others. Well, not Chan-hyung, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you cut in, just agitated enough for Changbin to catch. What he didn’t catch, however, was you still hadn’t programmed the treadmill by the time he started lifting again. You stepped off and strode over, hesitating for only a moment to let him sense you before swinging a leg over and gently lowering yourself onto his lap where he laid on the bench. Changbin gasped and nearly fumbled the bar before you helped him get a grip and rest it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung told me about you,” he warned, quietly but confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He what?” You asked, astounded. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this prick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked him what his deal was with you. He told me about bit players who try to weasel their way into bigger parts on variety shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” You asked bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean--” Changbin grumbled, looking a little caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. “I just happen to like you and the others and look where that gets me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?” He asked, and it was almost innocent. Changbin's hands still held onto the bar where he'd racked his weights, almost like he was trying to keep from grabbing onto your hips that had just started to subtly grind against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” you cooed. For his sake, you weren't even lying -- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him and the others. “You're handsome and funny and nice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit,” you praised. Changbin actually moaned under his breath as your fingers traced the definition of his abdomen under his shirt, teasing the lines of his hips that would eventually lead you down between his legs. Considering your bruised ego from earlier that night, your head had inflated tenfold since then, watching as Changbin grew breathless at how you rolled your hips against his growing erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” You asked, finally setting a treat on the mousetrap. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, noona,” he eagerly supplied, watching as you slid off his lap and down onto your knees in front of the bench. He groaned as you freed his length from his thin shorts. You only licked the tip of his cock and he cursed under his breath. “You sure you’re a housekeeper?” He smirked, gritting his teeth as you continued teasing the tip of his length with your tongue. “You don't act like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you met any who wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before?” You asked before taking his length deep between your lips. You pulled off him with an audible ‘pop’ and jerked his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I'm enjoying it,” he gasped as you dipped him deep into your mouth again, now threatening to suck him into your throat. “Maybe too much. Come here,” he demanded, grabbing your hand and pulling you up onto his lap again. He kissed you hard, his tongue tangling with yours as he got up and spun you around to sit you on the edge of the bench. It was his turn to sink to his knees in front of you as he pushed your thighs up to your chest. He pulled your leggings to your knees and you bit into your knuckle as you felt his tongue taste you between your legs. Changbin hungrily licked at you for a minute, his fingers getting a good feel inside you before he got back up. The head of his cock nudged up against you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona, do you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me ‘baby’,” you insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I was about to ask--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me ‘baby’, or ‘beautiful’, or ‘slut’ or literally anything else,” you demanded, and Changbin nodded. Admittedly, being everyone's noona was starting to grow a little thin, but now you were more intrigued by the flush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re in the mood to ask for things,” he carefully began, the head of his length still prodding against you, “can you call me ‘daddy’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You smirked sweetly. His nod was almost sheepish. “Please fuck me, daddy,” you pouted, and with a sharply whispered curse, Changbin sank into you. You whimpered for effect, holding onto your legs where he had them pinned to your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it, baby, you're so tight like this,” he groaned as he fucked you, his hands holding tight onto your knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so loud, daddy,” you quietly pleaded, “the others might hear--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what, baby? How well you're taking it?” He grinned as his hips pumped hard against you. You moaned loud, biting into your knuckle as Changbin worked over your pussy. “Tell me how you want to cum, baby,” he implored, “I want to make it happen before I fill you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned from his filthy words, surprising you since Changbin had been mostly quiet up until now. “I want to ride your face, daddy,” you whined sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin smirked as he pulled out of you, tugging your leggings the rest of the way off and helping you off the bench. He laid down, his head right at the edge. “Come here, baby. I want to taste you again.” He gasped as you lowered yourself, but positioned so you could still tease and suck his hard length. “What’re you doing?” He asked, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of your warm pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to taste you again, too,” you smiled, squeaking out a moan as his hands pulled your thighs down so he could lick you. Changbin ate you like he was starving, groaning and humming against you as he tried not to buck into your mouth. You moaned and sighed around the cock in your mouth, your legs trembling from propping yourself up over Changbin’s face as you rolled your hips against his tongue. Just his enthusiasm alone was pushing you closer to orgasm -- not a big one, but still jolting through to your fingertips and making you cry out and gag on his length when it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” Changbin prodded, “I’m not finished with you yet.” He helped you back up, slipping his shirt off to wipe up his chin as he bent you over on the bench. His fingers dipped back into your sensitive pussy, scissoring inside you and feeling you out before he slid his cock deep inside you again. From this angle, he stretched you even more than he had when you were on your back, and you whined from the extra stimulation. One hand roughly gripped your hip and the other grabbed at your breasts as he roughly fucked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close did I get you, daddy?” You smirked back over your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too close, baby, but I'm going to fuck you as long as I can.” Changbin landed a playful smack on your ass as he pumped into you, groaning in tandem with your moans as he rolled his hips. He hadn’t lied; it was really only a few more minutes before his breathing was tagged and he sounded like he was right on the brink. You just needed to seal the deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is daddy gonna cum?” You asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby,” he panted, “how do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to give it to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin thought for a moment, his hips still snapping against you as he decided. “I want to watch you swallow it down, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You happily cooperated as he swiftly pulled out, pulling you off the bench and turning you around before you landed on your knees in front of his dripping cock. Just to get him there, you dipped his length deep into your mouth, the head nudging into your throat as his moans grew more desperate. You sucked his cock deep for a few more strokes, gagging on it hungrily before Changbin came with a deep groan. He threw his head back but quickly got his eyes back on you just in time to watch you pull off and let the rest of his load spurt into your waiting mouth. You looked up into his eyes as you graciously swallowed everything. Changbin pulled you to your feet and muffled your surprised moan as he kissed you deeply, his tongue greedily tasting his cum on your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, noona,” he laughed breathlessly, still holding your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, daddy,” you winked, loving the red tinting his cheeks now that the haze of sex was starting to dissipate from his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time doing anything like that,” he smirked, “maybe we can do it again.” Changbin squeezed your hand and kissed your cheek before gathering his shirt up and heading upstairs. He didn't catch the puzzled look on your face as you searched for one of the cameras in the basement. You gave a sarcastic curtsey to the nearest one before retreating to your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, a soft knock sounded at the door only a few minutes later. Jeongin had turned out the lights in the basement and was dutifully waiting for you with a bottle of water and his small messenger bag, which you had gathered over the past few days was actually full of next to anything you might need, including extra birth control methods and hygiene products. For all intents and purposes, he was a great assistant to have on set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whispered in the silent darkness of the basement, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm confused about something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it, noona?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So far both Minho and Changbin have said they've never done anything like this before. Any idea why they would broadcast that this is their first AV like that? No one likes boy amateurs like they do girls.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't think about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jeongin shrugged, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>but Felix told me the cast is really committed to playing up their studious personalities, like they're won over by you in the midst of filming their other show</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So they’re doing a pure and tempted bit?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You asked. You weren't one to question the big boss, but it didn’t hurt to be sure. Jeongin shrugged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a question for the PD’s, but I think that’s about right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I meet with Felix about it? I just want to know I'm following the right direction</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jeongin shrugged again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix said no meetings except for urgent matters. He wants to maintain the atmosphere in the house. Goodnight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as quickly as he came, Jeongin was gone, having crept up the stairs back up to the attic to keep watch. You turned back to the warm light of your room, made a little cuter by now with some of the decorations you’d brought from your small apartment. Thoughts swirled around your head, wondering how to be as committed to maintaining a vibe for the show like the boys were. You set about folding and putting away your laundry, keeping busy as you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you noticed two pairs of your panties were missing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted at skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reader encounters a detour when she realizes she's dealing with a pesky thief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunjin was a troublemaker. You hadn’t noticed it before, but it was abundantly clear now that you were finally taking a morning to make up the beds. The boys were expectedly possessive of their rooms as they were their only “private” spaces on set, but with each passing day you could tell at least two of the three bedrooms were growing musky, the worst of which belonged to the two youngest cast members. They clearly weren’t cleaning, and they clearly weren't giving you all their laundry. In fact, only a couple of the cast were giving you everything. Minho and Changbin were currently taking turns setting their laundry downstairs for you from their shared room, and those were the only pairs of socks and underwear you’d seen since filming began. Clearly, the other boys were doing half their own laundry. Whether from pride or privacy, you have no clue, but, nonetheless, this allowed an opportunity for Hyunjin to account for one pair of your missing panties, laid out perfectly flat under his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was suspicious. The panties were still clean, still smelling of laundry soap with no hints of debauchery other than the fact that they currently weren’t in your own room. In fact, you’d found them solely because a hint of lace had peeked out from under Hyunjin’s pillow. You were meant to see this. So what were you to do? You set about cleaning the rest of the room, the lion’s share of the mess belonging to Jisung, and set about formulating your game plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tugged and patted the sheets on Jisung's bed flat, instantly satisfied as the room looked better overall, even with just the beds made, when you nearly tripped on a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Another peek of lace was barely noticeable in the tangle of clothes. You gently pried the rest of the pile up, not wanting to disturb where the panties had been left, just like you left the pair Hyunjin stole supposedly untouched under his pillow. These, however, were decidedly used. You weren’t disgusted -- it wasn’t like the entire pair was a solidified mess -- but the delicate fabric was clearly crumpled and hidden after Jisung had finished being “inspired” by them. Unlike Hyunjin, he absolutely did not want you to find these. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the wheels in your head turned a little differently now, perhaps a little more efficiently. Both boys had stolen your panties, but were they working together? You doubted it, considering the two seemed to only tolerate each other's presence on set. The duo constantly bickered, hardly ever studying together or working together for challenges. They only ended up as roommates because Chan got his own room and Minho and Changbin “chose” to room together because they were the next oldest. Otherwise, Jisung detested Hyunjin’s prim and snobbish persona, while Hyunjin constantly picked over Jisung’s perfectionist streak and clumsy tendencies. Nevertheless, yet more reconnaissance needed to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You headed downstairs, looking busy with your duster and sprucing up as you surreptitiously looked for the boys. They were once again mysteriously missing, before you caught noise down the hall in the study. You neared the door, surprised as it opened almost right into your face. Chan and the other boys stared at you from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secret meeting?” You chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying,” Chan clarified, shrugging past you and into the hall. The boys followed suit, and as Hyunjin passed you, you noticed just how tall he was, but maybe that was because of how he looked right down at you. You looked up through your eyelashes at him in time to catch his smirk. That energy felt dangerous -- if everything was going to go your way, you had to be in control. That's why Chan wasn't even on your radar aside from avoiding him, and that was definitely why you needed to take your time and be careful around Hyunjin for now. You turned to leave, pausing as you noticed Jisung still inside, still sitting in the large easy chair by the tall shelves lining the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, you hadn't been able to get much of a read on Jisung. He'd been quiet the first couple days of filming, but once he warmed up to the cast he wouldn't shut up. That is, except for you and the other staff cast and even a good chunk of the crew. Jisung barely looked up from the book he was holding as he continued to scribble notes in his lap, eyeing you carefully as you casually entered the room and went about dusting and sprucing up. You tried to think of something, anything to break the ice, when you finally noticed what he was reading. The wheels cranked in your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… Is that 3.5 edition?” You asked curiously, tilting your head to see the cover better. Jisung jolted, surprised at your attention and drawing his knees up just the smallest bit, as if he was covering up from your prying eyes. You chuckled apologetically. “Sorry, I couldn't help but notice. Why not 5th edition? Don't you like the balancing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play, noona?” He asked warily. He adjusted his glasses on his nose before pulling them off altogether and habitually nibbling on the end of the plastic arm. You shrugged, as if establishing any sort of familiarity with him wasn't imperative to make your plan happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It's been a long time, but I play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't. You'd had a short-lived stint with a DM just after college, back when you used to hustle for spare cash, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to sit in on his planning and play sessions, but you'd learned he was frankly terrible at it when you consulted his manuals yourself. Your friend Duckie had teased you relentlessly for days for letting a neckbeard relegate you to arm candy, and you frankly never lived it down between the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and set the manual closed on his lap. It looked like you'd been granted an answer. “Somehow, I mentioned tabletop gaming once and the guys all pushed it because none of them have tried it, and I said no, so the producers told me this morning that we're doing it, so we're doing it. Setting up a one-shot on short notice is a nightmare, so I grabbed my manual. I only brought it because I'm developing my campaign to pick back up when filming is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled sympathetically as you continued dusting. “Are they doing their own character sheets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, no,”Jisung laughed, shaking his head. He really was cute. You just wished you didn't also know his room was a damn mess and that he was a panty thief. “I'm doing it for them and I'm trying to make this whole thing easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's really cool,” you said sincerely as you continued cleaning, silently applauding the bashful blush in his cheeks, “it sounds like you really know what you're doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, noona,” he replied meekly. Jisung watched as you accidentally flung a cloud of dust off a high shelf and you looked up, sputtering and coughing as you caught a glimpse of the offender: a large vase, its gleam dulled by dust. You hopped at it, trying to reach the vase with your duster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” you called over your shoulder, “can you please help me reach this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, setting his book and notes down as he got up. He strode over, sizing you up against the bookshelves before he simply grabbed your duster from your hands and did it himself. You leaned against the bookshelf, between the hardwood and him, watching him and deciding now was as good a time as any to plant a seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” you began, catching his eyes comically widening as he noticed how close you were, “be careful when you take care of your own laundry, alright? I noticed I was missing some things so I'd hate to think you boys are getting all your laundry mixed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand wavered where he was intently dusting, almost damn near knocking over the vase. You scanned the room: there were three more vases just like this. “You're missing some things, noona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Weird, right? I'd die if something of mine ended up in one of your baskets by accident,” you laughed, startled as Jisung quickly finished and handed you back your duster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really weird, noona, I hope you find your stuff,” he babbled as he scrambled back to the other side of the room and grabbed his things from his chair, “wouldn’t it be easier for you to reach if you had a stepstool? I swear I saw one in the hall closet. I’ll just go get it for you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was out the door, walking more like a sprint down the hallway. You stared, your developing plans dashed. Jisung didn't return. It wasn't like you waited a crazy amount of time, but more than enough that you knew you'd scared him off instead of inviting him. Nevertheless, a plan was still forming -- Jisung was more nervous than he let on, but that didn't mean he couldn't be encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You worked your way through the house, cleaning and taking care of chores when you noticed some dishes outside on the patio table. Sliding open the glass door, you set about picking up dishes when you heard a quiet snicker behind you. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that a surprised gasp escaped you before you could even whip around and promptly land on your ass, unaware that you hadn't been alone. Even though you hadn't seen anyone out here at first, the large house opened up to its patio from the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen, but each door and window seemed to have their own blind spots, apparently. You looked up to see Hyunjin smirking to himself as he read a book, reclined on a lounge chair in the warm afternoon sun. He looked up, an amused grin spread on his face as he set his book down and trotted over to offer you a hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, noona, did I surprise you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed with a laugh as you dusted yourself off. “A little, Hyunjin, but I'm alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad. Actually, noona, while I have you here, can I ask you a question?” It wasn't surprising that Hyunjin was so cordial and charming -- dashing, even -- but you didn't trust it at this moment. Something in his smile was mischievous. Nonetheless, you nodded. “What did you study in school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I went to school?” You smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “He mentioned you seemed much smarter than you let on. I figured you’ve just been modest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you pondered, hoping Hyunjin wasn’t noticing your hard blink, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what kind of conspiracy has he been building? </span>
  </em>
  <span>By now it felt apparent that Chan wasn’t just concerned with you trying to sleep with him or any of the cast for that matter. This wasn’t just playing aloof or hard to get, he actively appeared to despise you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just wondering because I was curious how your family feels about your acting.” Hyunjin continued, pulling you out of your plotting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, yes,” you sighed, “I went to school. And not for acting. And my family doesn’t know. I mean, they know I'm interested and enjoy it, but they don’t know everything.” That was true. Your family knew you’d taken bit parts in dramas and commercials, but they had no idea about the show and certainly no idea about your more known acting credits. Why should they fall victim to that inevitable disappointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Hyunjin shook his head with a reluctant laugh, “then maybe there’s no hope for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your parents don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” He chuckled. “My father is a lawyer and my mother is an architect. Guess how I disappointed both of them?” He waited for your patient shrug. “Studying statistical psychology. I loved it, and they hated that I loved it. So I joined the theatre club at school on a whim to start taking my mind off switching majors, try something new, and now I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So they definitely can’t know about that either, or they’ll take it away, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you have to hide this special thing from your parents,” you sympathized as you resumed stacking dishes on the patio table. In your own way, you truly did understand where Hyunjin was coming from -- it was exciting to be proud of your path, but it always hurt to hide it from people you loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Hyunjin sighed with a small smile. “If I can be candid, noona, that’s what sort of drew me to you. I was thinking of school and home, and you reminded me of someone, a mentor I had back in the theatre club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” You humored him, eyeing his feet when he stepped closer. You took a cautious step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he nodded, stepping forward again. “She had this quiet air that she knew plenty more than she let on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve been a great teacher,” you placated, taking another step back with your stack of dishes. Hyunjin pressed forward once again, his toes only inches from yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was,” he smirked, “She taught me everything I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a firm step back towards the door and Hyunjin stopped in his tracks the moment your fingers touched the handle. “I’m sorry I interrupted you,” you smiled demurely, “I should get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” he called after you, his playful tone making you stop in the middle of you turning into the opened door, “I meant to tell you something. Be mindful of the laundry, please; I noticed some things in my basket that don't belong to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped through the door and briskly rushed into the kitchen to tend to the dishes, thrusting your hands under the hot water as you vigorously scrubbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That tricky little pervert.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Hyunjin could knock you off center like that was troubling. You would never feel confident about your progress if you let him take control like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You began your next morning with a fire in you, ready to make the progress you were too off-kilter to make the previous day. This meant, of course, fetching something from Hyunjin’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall to the boys’ rooms was silent as you neared Hyunjin’s door, the cast all outside working out and doing yoga, so you simply turned the knob and walked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your sharp gasp matched Jisung’s as he promptly fell off the bed, cocooned in his blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, I'm so sorry!” You blurted from under your hands covering your eyes, “I thought you were outside with the others!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona!” Jisung groaned as he unfolded himself from the floor. A cursory glance through your fingers let you notice the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed had been dismantled. “I was still sleeping! I thought the others were still getting ready.” Sure enough, Jisung freed himself from his blanket but deftly snuck his hand underneath to adjust himself as you finally released your eyes. “What are you doing here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been making the beds and grabbing your laundry in the morning now,” you sighed, “some of you boys are pretty messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked at his half of the room, littered in socks and books and notes, and his cheeks reddened even more. He watched as you helped yourself to fixing Hyunjin’s bed, surreptitiously snatching your panties from under his pillow and shoving them in your apron as you patted the sheets flat. You whirled around, trying to match Jisung’s level of flustered as you apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for waking you up,” you said sheepishly, “I'll let the others know you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rushed out of the room just as he did from the study the day before and set about the rest of your day once you were out of sight before Seungmin caught up with you. “Not working out today, noona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not, Min,” you smiled warmly, “lots to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making the beds now, too? Hyunjin mentioned it this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you continued down the hall. “Why not? Their rooms could use some tidying. It’s small but it’s helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very considerate of you noona, let me know if you need anything.” Seungmin smiled and waved goodbye as he headed back up one more level to the attic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your plan was exceedingly simple: you would ignore Hyunjin for a whole day -- and more, if he could manage -- before making any forward moves, except for one. He'd been so readily forward with you that it seemed reasonable to predict that this was Hyunjin’s usual tactic, to be handsome and dashing and silver-tongued enough to easily land any of his conquests. Really, that was probably why he turned to AV’s in the first place. With how he looked at you, he thought you were putty in his hands and, frankly, the assumption drove you crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What you didn't expect, however, was for your simple plan to be instantly effective. After scampering away to tell the boys Jisung was on his way downstairs, it was easy to pay more attention to Changbin and Minho -- who easily smiled and joked and socialized with you whenever you were around now -- even with Chan eyeing you suspiciously in the corner. You barely regarded Hyunjin’s attempt to give you a knowing look. It wasn’t like you could flat-out ignore him right off the bat. He had to notice. You were careful to not look sheepish or bashful when you did make eye contact, wanting to be sure to make him feel more conflicted about his previous perception of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, while you waited off to the side during filming, you brushed right past Hyunjin’s sly smile and sauntered up to Changbin again, playfully patting down a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. Hyunjin’s attention was piqued as you doled out all this personal attention to almost anyone except him over the course of the day, and you applauded yourself as you saw him try more and more to get in your eyeline. Later, during a break, he caught you hanging out with Minho in the kitchen, fiddling with his earrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know your ears were pierced,” you cutely prodded, dutifully ignoring Hyunjin as he hung out near the fridge and close to your conversation. Minho jumped and grabbed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot I had them on!” He jovially whined. “Oh my god I've had them on all day, I'm surprised I didn't get reamed for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, too. Almost all of us have our ears pierced,” Hyunjin interjected, “Chan-hyung isn’t even--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hide your earrings?” You asked Minho curiously. Hyunjin silently steamed on the other side of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Minho nodded, “they signed us to look studious. None of us are supposed to look super cool or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad,” you pouted, “they look good on you.” You checked the time on your phone and stretched out a little. “Shouldn’t we be getting back?” The boys both nodded, but you still only looked at Minho and followed him out, passing by Hyunjin looking almost offended at how you could dare ignore him. You brushed past, surreptitiously slipping the reclaimed pair of panties out of your apron and into Hyunjin’s blazer pocket on your way out the door and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, at the end of formal filming for the day, you headed upstairs to return your pages once the crew cleared out. You made sure your mic was unclipped and back in its cradle, and checked the big calendar hung on the wall for any big developments in the daytime show for the week when a creak on the stairs startled you. Looking up, you were faced with Chan staring at you from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something?” You asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just you,” he said as he stepped into the room. “What’s your angle here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be dumb,” Chan shook his head, “what are you trying to do here? I've been watching you all day, all week -- you’re doing something more than just the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you carefully fired back, “so I’d appreciate it if you’d care to explain where you got these big presumptions from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! All this extra screentime?” Chan reeled as he quietly shut the attic door behind him. “Look, I don’t know how many of the guys recognize you, but I do, alright? I didn’t think you were taking a break to try and make it big, and if I had thought you were then I definitely wouldn't have expected to see you here. What are you doing? Are you trying to get attention from other producers watching the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared back, arms folded indignantly. “What, am I not good enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that,” he babbled, “I just know--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, I don’t give a shit what you know,” you snapped, “and I definitely don't appreciate you trying to accuse me of trying to get anything more than what I signed for. Sorry if it seems like I'm fighting for more screentime.” You turned your nose up, bumping past Chan on your way back downstairs. Honestly, getting him was going to be the most grueling part of this whole concept. You quickly texted Felix when you escaped to your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt; How many of the guys know who I am?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; None, but who doesn’t lie about watching porn?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Can I get a meeting? I'm feeling pretty antsy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Sorry Shining Star, emergencies only. Gotta preserve the atmosphere. But I'll let the Big Boss know how you’re feeling. You got this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, feeling a bit ruffled with how weird this was getting. Would tonight be a good night for a break? You figured if there would be any, then it would be tonight, just trying to get your head back in order and ready to tackle everything the next day. Some dinner and then bed and you would be good to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing through the main floor to the kitchen, you heard a commotion coming from the study. Thinking back, this was probably the night of Jisung’s campaign. In a small way, you were excited for him, hoping all the guys were being open and receptive and having fun. A hand shot out from around the corner, startling you and pulling you into the alcove of the dining room door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s lips were on yours the moment he pulled you against him where he was pressed against the wall, his tongue hot in your mouth and his exhales almost resembling low groans as he kissed you. Your fists beat against his chest to push him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You demanded, your hushed tone still sharp against his mischievous grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, beautiful, I loved my surprise but it's not a present if I stole them in the first place. Maybe I can get a replacement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean ‘noona,’” you growled, “and is that supposed to work on me?” The quixotic sparkle in Hyunjin’s eye disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a bit of a bitch, noona, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His glare shattered as you laughed meanly at him. “And you're a bit of a brat. Boys like you only call women bitches when they can't get what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as a big fan, maybe I just wanted what I've been fantasizing about.” Hyunjin stared hard at you, challenging you with his admission, the hungry edge to his look remaining even as he was surprised to see you relax in his grip. His eyes widened for just a moment as you gently cupped his face, but both your expressions changed when you pinched his pierced earlobe and tugged him close. You smiled at his shock as you punted open the swinging dining room door and dragged Hyunjin inside like a guilty schoolboy. Approaching the handsome dining table, you yanked him down to bend over it as you searched his blazer pockets, savoring his struggling grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you recognized me on the first day?” You interrogated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hyunjin laughed against the table, “I couldn't believe I was so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what exactly have you been fantasizing about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see for myself,” he smirked, “see if you're as sexy in real life. I want to see if you really cum like that. Didn't expect you to be so rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm only rough with brats who think they can just take me,” you reviled as you found what you were looking for. You reached a foot over to slide out a chair before twisting him around to push him onto it. Hyunjin looked up at you expectantly as you stood, the panties you grabbed balled in one fist on your hip, your other hand reaching to play with his earrings again. “You didn't tell me you had pierced ears,” you provokingly laughed as he agitatedly tried to smack your hand away. “Why didn't you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you really are such a bitch,” Hyunjin grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much of a prince off-camera, are you?” You sneered, tugging on his ear again and taking notice that even while Hyunjin tried to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he hadn't made any other attempts to make you leave him alone or stop you. He still looked up at you, anticipating your next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” he laughed breathlessly, “you don’t -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped as you tugged on the collar of his shirt, slung the panties in your hand over his head, and down around his neck. Twisting the fabric in your fist as you pulled him close, you had a chance to tangle your fingers into his hair, firmly yanking him back against your hold. He watched, eyes glued to you as you manhandled him to sit up straight in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manners, brat,” you smirked, “you're supposed to respect your elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona, I --” Hyunjin yelped as you stepped between his feet, one of your knees raised to rest on his cock, hard in his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close, but you're still so dumb. Apologize first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, noona,” he gulped, his quiet plea dry and cautious. “I want you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you ambushed me like a little pervert?” You scolded him, only pulling back on the attitude once you saw a shine of intimidation in his eyes. “Hyunjin,” you soothed, letting go of your improvised hold around his neck to cup his face, “I can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hyunjin smirked as he shook his head, the saccharine smile coming right back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atta boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “No, noona, I ‘ambushed’ you because I knew I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” you grinned, “I bet you wouldn’t even know what to do with me if you had me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin got up now, pushing you back and standing over you as he herded you onto the dinner table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” He challenged arrogantly as his eager hands shoved your skirt up around your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so, brat,” you laughed as you smacked his hands off of you. He gasped out a moan as you groped his erection through his slacks. “I bet you don't even know how to use this. Any trust fund baby you’ve fucked has probably worshipped it without knowing any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me show you,” he insisted through gritted teeth, quickly unzipping and exposing his long cock in his grip. You hazarded a glance -- an open mistake, judging by Hyunjin’s valiantly cocky grin. “Don’t you like it? Don’t you want it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so insufferable,” you rolled your eyes as you watched him brazenly stroke his length, “you’ve never had someone refuse you, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he smiled, “and I'm not about to start.” Hyunjin made a boldly stupid move as he got his hands under your thighs to pull you against him where you sat back on the table, only apparent to him once you shoved a foot in his way to hold him off of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you deserve it?” You raised a dubious eyebrow at him, catching his eyes glued to your breasts as you slowly unbuttoned your blouse and revealed the lace bra underneath. He gulped, barely nodding as you raised the hem of your skirt just a little more, showing off the matching panties barely covering your damp pussy. “Say it, stupid, if you’re so sure of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserve it, noona,” Hyunjin breathed, pushing against your foot digging into his hip. He watched as you slowly let him fall against you, a deep groan erupting from his throat as the head of his cock prodded against your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it,” you demanded, and let Hyunjin sink into you as you gripped onto the panties around his neck once again. Hyunjin exhaled hard at the sensation of your depths squeezing his length, and you held back from reacting for him with every fiber of your being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Hyunjin's cock felt amazing, and his moans sounded so sweet in your ear as he fucked you on the dinner table. That was the real difference you were noticing -- Hyunjin had almost no inhibitions about his own moans, they were nearly unabashed as he thrust into you, and you could feel every nuance in tandem with his wandering hands on your breasts or in your hair or gripping onto your ass. Honestly, if he wanted to pursue this, he could probably make a decent living with AV’s. You admired the way he could enter this headspace on camera, could be this vulnerable even when you weren’t truly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” You purred, forcing yourself out of your reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's perfect,” Hyunjin spat, his hips still thrusting hard enough against you to make the dining table rock and creak. “Isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm not too sure,” you teasingly sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why the fuck not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this work and no extra effort to make me cum,” you shrugged with a smile, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> convincing me to look into selling sex toys, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a rotten bitch,” Hyunjin growled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you're a spoiled brat,” you smirked as you leaned up to kiss his lips, noting when he did nothing but kiss back and take your continuous bait. “You said you deserve it but you haven't proven it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed and dragged his lips to your neck, to the crook of your shoulder exposed by your open blouse, his teeth finding purchase and clamping down. His cock surged within you as you finally let out a tepid moan. He stood up straight, looking renewed at the small reward you supplied. The wheels in his head visibly turned as he started looking for more ways to make you moan and gasp for him, finally leaning you back on the table to stroke your clit with the pad of his thumb with one of your ankles slung over his shoulder. His moans grew more ragged as yours grew more intense, and your fingers gripped on the panties wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck like a leash. “Say it,” he pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what, brat?” You mewled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me I deserve it. Tell me I'm going to make you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” you nodded desperately, catching his attention and making him buck harder into you, “you’re going to make me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I deserve it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you gasped, “you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just at the utterance of those words, Hyunjin gripped your hips hard as he came, beating you by just a second as you cried out and clutched onto his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin collapsed onto you, breathing hard, his hair smelling of conditioner and sweat as he recovered, and you absently caught yourself rubbing his back before you snatched your hand back. You eased him out of you and pushed him back onto the chair you’d pulled out and he slouched, boneless and dazed. He barely noticed as you sat up and tugged off your scant panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a lucky fan,” you simpered as you got up, setting these around his neck before plucking off the stolen pair. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his temple as you slipped on the clean panties under your skirt and smoothed it out. “Did your mentor teach you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head with a breathless smile. “No, but I'm a quick learner.” He squeezed your hand that had somehow landed on his shoulder as he glanced down at the garment strung around his neck. “What’re these for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve them,” you laughed, “now don’t make things weird around set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? We’ll have to do this again?” Hyunjin playfully challenged as you pushed open the swinging door. “Who knows, maybe I'll quit acting and start doing what you do. Maybe teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thing or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You left, but something about Hyunjin’s comment ate at you as you descended the stairs. That is, until you noticed Chan poking his head into the laundry room. You quietly approached before giving a polite cough behind him, making him jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona!” Chan exclaimed, a small bundle of laundry in his arms. “I was, er, looking for you. I was wondering if you’d seen Hyunjin. He left to get something to eat after he got killed off in Jisung’s campaign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin was feeling a bit worn out,” you improvised. “He’s upstairs sleeping. Didn’t you check up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shifted uncomfortably, “Of course. The lights were off, though, so I must not have seen him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” you nodded dubiously, eyeing the small bundle of laundry in Chan’s hands, “is that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, this? Uh, of course, that’s why I was looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bluntly grabbed the clothes out of Chan’s hands and stepped around him into the laundry room. “Thank you for bringing your clothes down. Goodnight, Chan,” you nodded tersely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, noona.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you listened for Chan’s footsteps to ascend the stairs before you relaxed onto a footstool in the corner of the small room. Something felt weird. Minho’s comment. Changbin’s comment. Now Hyunjin's comment. Tiny little weird comments were building up and squeezing your stomach into knots. You couldn't talk to the producer, you couldn't talk to Felix, so who could knock some sense into you? Finally, you pulled your phone out of your apron and opened your DM’s, scrolling down to Duckie’s name. His profile picture was new: another in a long line of faceless shots, only now with his defined chest peeking out from an open hoodie and your necklace in plain view. Your stomach squeezed again. It'd been weeks since you talked by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Hey, you free right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Hey! I was wondering where you are. I'm free I'm just relaxing after work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;You ever get a really weird feeling on a set?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Weird like what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reader has to make some careful plans to make sure she can get out of the show with the whole prize, but do more people recognize her than they're letting on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Okay, first, are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Yeah just freaking out a little. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;You’re safe? You’re not in danger or in a dangerous situation?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I don’t think so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I don’t like how that’s not just a no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You shifted uncomfortably where you sat on the little footstool in the laundry room. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a no, and it couldn’t be, because you still weren’t sure what to do about how weird everything was feeling in the house. But you didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was weird to explain that to Duckie, wherever in the world he happened to be awake at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;These people are on the level? You’re getting paid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I’m getting paid, and I’m being looked after.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That much was at least true. Jeongin and Seungmin were always around, and you were getting paid aside from your promised prize money since you were technically a part-time housekeeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Then what’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I feel like I’m not getting the whole story. I need to get a meeting with the producer but can’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;You’re smart. I know you’ll figure something out. Stay on your toes and keep an eye out. Keep me updated, okay? Tell me if you need me. I missed you and I want to know you’re safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Do you have to go to bed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Should. I have work tomorrow. Stay safe please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed in frustration as you stood up and untied your apron. The basement was dark as you padded into your room, silent except for the soft steps you suddenly heard behind you. You gasped sharply, whirling around to see Minho laughing in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” You sighed in relief as you landed a noncommittal smack on his arm. “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung’s game is over for the night and I was feeling a bit lonely,” Minho grinned, “I thought I could use a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled warmly, understanding but firm as you put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, Min, but I’m super tired. Maybe some other time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh!” He playfully whined, “I’ll do all the work,I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” you shook your head with a smirk as you squeezed his hand, “better luck next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded in surrender, kissing your forehead before quietly heading back up the stairs when your phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;No round two tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Nope, sorry. Pretty worn out from earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I don’t blame you. Little jealous of Hyunjin. Kidding! But that looked pretty fun. Remember your charm. The viewers love you. Sweet dreams!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Was fun. I’ll remember. Goodnight.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shivered off the weird feeling of Felix’s doubly weird joke, adding that to the pile of other oddities before finally shutting your door. A blink of one of your twinkling lights alerted you that you weren’t alone, so you at least signed off appropriately. You grabbed a marker and a small whiteboard from within the desk, a small series of checkboxes next to the boys’ names that you decorated with saccharine little hearts and doodles, except for a stink face drawn next to Chan’s. You checked off Hyunjin and blew a kiss to the camera, waving goodbye as you retreated to privacy by turning off the light to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was fleeting and fruitless. You tossed and turned clear until morning, and you decided to run head first into the rest of the show as the boys were getting closer and closer to their finale. The clothes in your closet were getting plenty of use by now, but you needed to employ more salacious strategies for what was going on underneath. This morning, however, you picked out a humbly seductive pair of black lace panties and matched it with a nice bra from your collection. You were now exclusively working in skirts and button-up blouses, but now you added a low pair of heels as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first step in getting closer to your goal was to pick up where you left off with Jisung. It was something else altogether to try and get any real housekeeping done in heels and a skirt, but keeping up with your work was key in outwardly detracting from how much more intense you were tackling the latter half of your list of conquests. You noticed crew members whispering when you would walk by, quickly ramping down any conversations as if you wouldn’t possibly catch them talking about you, but it only served to reinforce what the viewers probably thought — you weren’t going to get Jisung, you definitely weren’t going to get Chan, and it was only a matter of time before any of the boys found out about each other. Of course, this was all conjecture. You wouldn’t dare come close enough to actually hear these things, or else you’d risk having to defend yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, part of your dread came from desperately wanting to take up the boys on their offers. You were stressed, you were tense, and you felt a bit needy. Nonetheless, you still stalked around the house as you cleaned, looking for Jisung. You started with the study and worked your way through the house over the course of the day, dodging the other boys along the way. According to the large calendar upstairs, the boys were undergoing “performance reviews” in the plot and half went with the chauffeur to film fluff of them getting party supplies to celebrate their good progress in their show. Thankfully, Chan and Hyunjin were on that list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had added a new development in his weirdness with you lately. None of his laundry came to you now, and he made avoiding him easier as he ardently avoided you as well. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was becoming a pain. Minho and Changbin enjoyed teasing and taunting and just hanging out with you off-camera, but Hyunjin kept making these godawful hungry eyes at you and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it never occurred to you to regularly check the study over the course of the day. Jisung and Hyunjin’s room was much too messy for him to use their desk in any meaningful capacity, the backyard meant willingly going outside, and the living room and kitchen had far too much foot traffic. Sure enough, there was Jisung in his downtime, his nose buried in a book. The light from the hall streamed into the dim room across his book, startling him into noticing you. He arose with a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona! I was just leaving—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, Jisung,” you attempted, “I’m just touching up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, noona, it’s fine, I forgot I had something to do.” Jisung quickly sidestepped around you and down the hall. You sighed, your eyes scanning the room for anything to actually clean before noticing the stepstool Jisung has promised to fetch you, set right by the bookshelf under the next large vase you hadn’t dusted yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, in your growing desperation and unease, you realized your contract never said you couldn’t post </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> content, so you’d taken to reposting photos and clips. Maybe, much to your dismay, you’d been missing affection from your followers. You’d been at it all day in your down time, especially as Duckie was seemingly more active online as well. Maybe, you mused, he was stressed at work, too. Or, maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> stressed him out. He liked each of your photos as you did each of his, though his were new. You came across yet another new photo of his bared chest on your timeline, his unzipped hoodie doing nothing to hide the cute freckle on his stomach nor the one by your necklace he was still wearing. A laughing sigh fell from your chest as you popped into your messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Are you only going to post pictures of your tits for the rest of your life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Don’t objectify me just because you’re jealous you don’t get to play with them. You okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I’m okay. Sorry I’ve been so needy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;It’s fine. Want me to send you something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back when you’d first started out, Duckie had helped you become more comfortable transitioning from just hustling to showing off online by giving you pointers on your content or just sending you things to cheer you up. In your own weird way, you sort of bonded over sending each other photos and videos, obscene or not. You’d still never heard his voice aside from low groans and curses in his videos, but just his smile perked you up at the end of a long week.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Could you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Of course. You’re long overdue and I could use the stress relief anyway. I’ll think of something when I have free time today or tomorrow. &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt like a brat getting antsy over having to possibly wait until the next day, but you would have to make do. The chores left were meager and the boys were done for the night as you went about your work, which was now gathering the linens in the common areas to wash. You headed for the bathroom upstairs to fetch any towels when you noticed Minho’s and Changbin’s door open. The idea of slinking past undetected seemed tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reluctantly poked your head into the room and Changbin waved you closer. He slipped off his headphones and sat up where he was reclined on his bed before he offered for you to sit by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona, have you been alright? You seemed off all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart almost broke for how earnest Changbin was. He set a reassuring hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” you smiled, “I’m making do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to make do,” Changbin grinned back as he took your hand, “we can talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that,” you nodded sincerely, “but I promise: I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fine,” Changbin smirked as he brought you close to kiss your forehead. You smiled into it gratefully as you got up, and pressed your lips to his brow in return before getting back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally stepped into the bathroom to round up the towels and nearly screamed in surprise as the door softly clicked closed behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You let out in a stunned whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he teased quietly as he stepped forward, making you drop the towels in your hands as he pulled you close, “have you been avoiding me? I can’t show you how much better behaved I am today if you don’t give me a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a frustrated grumble as Hyunjin leaned in to kiss you, any comfort previously given to you by Changbin having vanished by now. Hyunjin cursed as you shoved him back. “See? You’re acting weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not now, Hyunjin,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you seethed, stooping down to grab the towels fallen at your feet before elbowing past him to head downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was crashing down into another spiral of stress and anger, and that was compounded as you shut yourself back into the laundry room and threw the towels into the machine. You sat on the small footstool in the corner again, head in your hands as you tried to breathe through it. You weren’t making progress, you were dodging all the boys, you couldn’t get a meeting with the producer, and you had no new messages from Duckie like he suggested could be coming. It was shameful to feel so disappointed in yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You managed to scrape together what little emotional energy you had left to dust yourself off, maybe try to relax for the night before truly tackling this the next day. A few deep breaths in, a few deep breaths out. This wasn’t supposed to be easy, after all. You arose from the tiny footstool and turned to leave the laundry room, feeling rejuvenated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung too easily in towards you. You stared as Chan fell back from where he had been kneeling up against the door. He looked up at you with wide eyes, caught and surprised as he tried to scramble away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona, I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear anything interesting?” You asked dubiously as you stepped in between his legs. He shoved back away from you again as he tried to get up on his feet. Chan nervously fidgeted with his reddened ears, the dainty chain around his neck, his silver bracelet. “Noona, it’s not like that, I was just—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?” You questioned furiously. “You’ve been on my ass for days, and generally making my day to day life pretty frustrating with how you’ve been treating me,” you gritted out. “What’re you trying to get out of me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to get—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re working with the producers,” you accused. “I haven’t been able to get a meeting for days and I’m sure your little conspiracy that I’m trying to get more screen time is to thank for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stared, fumbling for words as he finally got to his feet and dusted himself off. “I’m sorry,” he quietly apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” You promptly turned away, ending the conversation yourself as you walked into your room and slammed the door behind you, even as Chan had tried to step forward to stop you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t hear Chan’s footsteps heading upstairs until well after you’d already begun to strip down for bed. With everything that was going on, you began to truly humor cashing the one sure shot you had when your phone buzzed. A heavy sigh fell from your chest as you saw Felix’s message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;No new developments tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You steeled yourself for your next message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;You saw what I went through with the last two today. And I looked so cute, too. :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes practically rolled out of your head as you popped the top few buttons of your blouse to snap a picture for Felix. A pointed silence ensued, three little dots showing that Felix tried saying something multiple times before he simply replied:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;You do. No worries. Goodnight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Felix?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix left you on Read, which would have driven you mad if a new DM didn’t appear in your box from Duckie, just like he told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Tell me to cum.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked a curious eyebrow, unable to help the small smile that pulled at the corner of your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I’m trying something. I told you I’d think of something and I did. Now tell me to cum. Please? I need it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Cum. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face was heating up from your throat to your cheeks as you hit Send, your thumb wavering over the word even after you pressed it. You were left to ponder why this felt so good, until you realized what this was supposed to do. Duckie could’ve just sent you a video after the fact, but this simple request was giving you control when you had made it abundantly clear you felt like you were quickly losing what little control you had left. The seconds that ticked by transformed into excruciating minutes when a video clip appeared in your messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like you hadn’t witnessed your friend cum before — that would be ridiculous in a friendship like yours — but this was the first time he’d sent a clip </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The room he was in wasn’t super lit like he’d done in public posts, only the candid light of a dim lamp illuminating his bared torso and hips for you. You were suddenly very aware how this clip would not appear on his profiles as — </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddammit</span>
  </em>
  <span> — you could hear as he quietly groaned </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> name right before the first spurt shot from his length gripped in his stroking fist. For some reason, you were more bashful than you’d ever been in front of an audience or even hustling, and the sudden invasion of feelings begging to be recognized made you too self-conscious to even humor actually using this clip for inspiration before a new message appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Thank you. I needed that. How’re you feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Better. Thank you. I needed that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, the crew was sparse as you entered the attic to grab your mic, when Seungmin bounded up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” he greeted as he caught his breath and handed you your pages, “I’m sorry for making you wait. We had a production meeting run long this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Production meeting?” You asked, trying hard to sound casual as you flipped through your pages. “Who all was there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shrugged. “Producers, writers, most everyone. Just getting ready for the finale coming up. Speaking of which, you need this for today.” You stepped back, hiding your contempt at </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently menial meeting with the producers as Seungmin dropped his backpack and rummaged through it. He handed you a small book, its aged pages and cover not hiding how it was clearly manufactured from the props department. “It has some hints for the final challenges that the cast will be doing. Your pages go over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had done this a few times now, having to do something or say something to make the “plot” of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noesengnam House</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem like it was progressing organically, and not as if it were being manipulated by tons of people behind the scenes. Early on in filming, you had to loudly suggest that the boys celebrate their progress with a miniature party, just as the cook had loudly wondered what to make for dinner one night or just like the previous day when the chauffeur brought the boys to go shopping. Now, it seemed, you had to plant a book of useful information in the study where the boys would find it. However, Seungmin’s flippant mention of meeting with the producer was driving you crazy, even as you retreated downstairs. You stared at the prop book in your hand, half tempted to hide it or modify it or simply hold onto it as some sort of bartering chip to get what you wanted. The thought of just walking off set to demand a meeting ghosted through your mind when your phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Still cute?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Still cute. What’s this about a meeting this morning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Production staff only, my shining star. You know how this works. I promise, I’m talking to the Big Boss. I’ve been convincing him to call you or even just text you. He’s not treating you fairly for how much he wanted you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed out a grumble as you felt yourself yielding. There was no need to kick up a giant fuss if you were so close to getting answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Thanks Felix. You’re the best. &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was trite, and you knew it as you begrudgingly typed out the sentiment, but it felt productive nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pages outlined that the boys didn’t need to find the book until the latter half of the day, which was easy enough considering they seemed pretty busy filming on the patio outside and in the living room. You could plant the book while they were all preoccupied. It was simple, waiting for a lull in filming when there was little foot traffic moving through the house. You softly padded along the quiet hallway, the brass handle cool in your hands as you turned it and pushed open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as Jisung did, blissfully unaware as he was of your presence from where he sat in his favorite chair. Unlike last time, there was no mistaking he was clearly still very inspired by your stolen panties as he used them to stroke himself to completion. Only then, after he caught his breath and finally opened his eyes, did he see you staring at him from the doorway, book in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona—“ Jisung meagerly tried to call to you, to explain as he quickly shoved himself back in his pants. You pulled on your best imitation of his own panic-stricken face as you ran off, dropping the book and leaving the door open behind you for effect, pleased as you heard him rush after you only to chicken out at the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t have handed you a better opportunity to add more tension between you two, but now it was on you to really sell the idea that he was the one in charge so he would be any bit comfortable and capable to finish the job. However, that would have to come later. All you could do now was wait, or else you would risk rushing it and making some dumb mistake while you were already thinking on your feet. This was easier said than done, now that you were emboldened by getting half a step closer to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sweetly approached you in the kitchen again later that day, just as he had on the first night, only now he comfortingly wrapped his arms around you from behind where you stood at the sink. He simply held you, and just that was enticing you to take him up on his multiple offers, but you didn’t want to risk it. If you fooled around more than necessary, you knew you risked the boys talking and finding out. You really had to consider how to tackle Chan after this. Sure, you could forfeit him and take the rest of the money… but that would mean willingly giving up part of the prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, on the other hand, was an unbelievable pain in the ass as he tried cornering you once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was sexy, with his elegant cologne drawing you in to him where he crowded you against the wall in the living room after filming had finished for the day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was alluring with how he longingly grasped at your hips, softly begging you to put him in his place again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach him a lesson as he kissed your neck, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he deserved it as you kicked him in the shin before you ran off to splash some cool water on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were now resolving to never see any of the boys unless necessary until the end of filming. Dramatic, sure, but it felt safer to you than attempting to strategically bed all of them in order to shut them up. Everything was so close to done, that anything that wasn’t careful felt reckless. You were quickly becoming adept at deciphering the footsteps around the house and who they belonged to. For instance, your ears perked up the moment you heard steps upstairs around Chan’s room. You checked the time on your phone, confirming it was about time for Chan to take his nightly shower. If you wanted to avoid any suspicion by actually getting your requisite cleaning done, you wanted to run into Chan’s room </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> to at least make the bed. You trotted upstairs, quietly stepping past the other boys’ rooms down the hall to the last bedroom and quickly let yourself inside. Moving fast, you tugged at the sheets, patting them into place and hazarding a glance at the hamper to see if you should just take the laundry yourself. Something caught your eye. You stepped over and gingerly pulled aside a shirt at the top of the pile to get a better look, helplessly smirking as you caught sight of the expensive briefs Chan obviously splurged on, when the door suddenly swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gaped at you, bundled up in his bathrobe and very much so catching you looking at his underwear. “I, er, forgot something,” Chan stiltedly explained, “on my way to the shower.” You quickly dropped the garment into the hamper and promptly moved to leave when Chan’s hand on your shoulder stopped you. “I’m sorry, by the way,” he murmured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe some civility would help put you at ease. You exhaled something resembling acceptance, as you tried again to maneuver around him and out the door when something glinted in the light. Chan’s chain again, but now it directed you to something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny freckle on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He nervously asked you. “What is it? You’re staring.” Chan yelped as you grabbed for him, wrestling the rest of his necklace up from under his bathrobe. A tiny, circular pendant depicting a rubber duck stared back at you. Your feet felt like lead. Chan’s eyes blew up, effectively frightened as he saw the fire ignite in you. He didn’t struggle as you pulled open his bathrobe with your other hand, exposing a torso you were very familiar with, and the small freckle on his waist only confirming your searing anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he coughed up, “I need to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relinquished his necklace, dirty in your hands, and shoved him away. He had the audacity to reach for you again, the asshole, only for you to reflexively slap him across the face and stalk down the stairs to your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears brimming in the corners of your eyes were shameful, singeing your skin as you fumed in your room. Duckie — Chan — what the fuck ever —just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched</span>
  </em>
  <span> this whole time as you spiraled in and out of control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the main thing you couldn’t figure out, even as you ignored your phone buzzing in your apron pocket nonstop. His sole existence on the show had to be to make sure you failed, or monitor you from an intimate standpoint, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were furious. You finally clicked open your notifications. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I NEED to explain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I have a million questions</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Fuck OFF. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You paced the room, wild and grasping for a solution. If Chan was a plant, what were your options?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forfeit the rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you suddenly realized, and your hurt only tripled. There would be no way you could sleep with that asshole — that </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> — now, even for a prize, but you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get as much as you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You carefully listened upstairs as the boys had an impromptu party for being close to wrapping filming. What you needed to hear was all of them eventually drifting off to leisurely spend the night doing their own thing. Finally, steps began to leave the living room one by one and you crept by, dodging oblivious eyes to hide out in the dim study. You planted yourself in Jisung’s favorite chair, one leg slung over the armrest, and you waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, Jisung nonchalantly opened the door to the study, only to stop in his tracks as he caught sight of you. You were a vision, skirt hitched up as you were spread open in his favorite chair, your panties hanging around one ankle off the armrest as you obliviously, desperately, gasped and moaned and rubbed your soaked pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Jisung’s book hitting the floor seemingly roused your attention, and you gasped as you prudishly drew your legs together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung! I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona!” Jisung gawked, “I didn’t mean… I thought, earlier when you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, I’m so sorry,” you bashfully apologized as you tried to wrestle your panties back on, “after earlier, and the other day, I don’t know—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you’d hoped and predicted, Jisung carefully stepped forward and shut the door behind him. You stopped what you were doing, acting unsure of his motives until he strode across the room to you and leaned down, hesitating only for a moment before he pressed his lips to yours. A girlish moan escaped you, even as you slipped off his glasses and tucked them into the pocket of his blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, what’re you—“ you demurely gasped as he kissed you. If you kept it up at this rate, you would be a caricature, but it was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” he heavily groaned into your neck as he kissed his way along your jaw and throat, “I’ve wanted to—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Jisung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung dropped to his knees in front of you, gauging your reaction as he pulled your hips more centered on the chair. He watched as you unbuttoned your blouse for him and leaned back, chest heaving as you hungrily beckoned him closer. He kissed you again, so excited that it was all knocking teeth and sloppy tongues. You did your best to sound shy as you took Jisung’s hand and led his fingers down between your legs. You wantonly ground down onto them as he got the idea and found a rhythm to make you squeal. His other hand was led to your bared chest, and he quickly got to multitasking, his slim fingers pumping into you as he fondled your breasts, all while still kissing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona,” Jisung panted, “you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled away from his lips and placed a kiss to his neck, finding it cute how it made him shiver. “Jisung,” you pouted as your fingertips teased his cock through his pants, “you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me taste you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groaned as you wrestled his rigid length free of his slacks. Your warm grip on him made him jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona, no, wait,” Jisung shook his head, “I’m way too hard. I need you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit at your lip as you nodded, and he withdrew his fingers from you and brazenly tasted them. Jisung was cute for this being his first AV, with how he clumsily prodded you against your entrance and shivered as he sank into you. His length filled you up in a nice way, and the angle you were seated in his chair made it even nicer as he began to gently thrust into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even then, it didn’t take long for Jisung to grab onto your hips and begin pounding you into the chair. He barely registered as you gently took his chin in your hands until you made him look at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been thinking about this?” You smiled sweetly. Jisung heartily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, noona,” he groaned, “I’ve been thinking about it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too, baby,” you cooed, arching your back as he hit a good tempo, “you’re making me feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. With how you’d been playing with yourself right before he got here and how Jisung had managed to find the perfect angle while pounding you open on this chair, he was managing to give you a perfect headrush and a straight road to an orgasm much sooner than expected. It was so good that your played up moans and sighs were giving way to fuller, deeper groans from deep in your chest. You clawed forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing him to you as you wrapped your legs around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” you gasped desperately as you kissed him again, “cum with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groaned hard at your plea, and his hands held tight to your hips. He refused to let his pace falter until, finally, you clutched onto each other as you gasped into a whimpering orgasm. Jisung’s fingers dug into your legs where you were wrapped around him and he moaned for you, his voice wavering as his orgasm caught up to him. He screwed his eyes shut as he came, hips stuttering against yours as he filled you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You caught your breath for a moment as Jisung let himself collapse onto you, chest heaving as you affectionately rubbed his back. He sat up, dazed and curious as you slipped his glasses back out of his pocket and unfolded them to perch back on his nose. You extended your legs, mostly stretching, but also grabbing the pair of panties that had hung around your ankle. You playfully waved them in front of him before stuffing them in your apron pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to steal these, too?” Jisung’s flushed face still gave way to his reddening cheeks, so you cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “You certainly got me to notice you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe the first would actually be like that,” he laughed breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” you smirked, “why wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung bashfully shrugged. “I mean, everyone always tells you to make sure your first time is special, and with someone special, you know? And I think I did. I think you’re pretty special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile dropped. You sat up on your elbows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Jisung searched for the words, “I know the concept of virginity can be dumb, but I still wanted my first time to be memorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” you murmured. You sat up more to ease Jisung out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noona? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, though you felt how sick you suddenly were. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That was never something you were interested in since you began this career. You made some meager excuse to go grab a glass of water, and you’d be back, and Jisung obliviously smiled and took your place in his chair after you got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall to the kitchen seemed like it was getting longer. It was a bad idea to pursue this tonight, when so much had already happened today. You felt two miles away from your own head with how full you felt with guilt. You felt used. You felt ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you passed the door to the dining room, it swung open. You barely had a chance to register what was going on, let alone struggle as Hyunjin playfully wrapped his arms around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he grinned down at you as he pressed you up against the wall, “how much do I have to act up to get a little attention around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally found the feeling in your hands again. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> struggle, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight off Hyunjin as he teased you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both froze before craning to see who it was down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What transpired next was much too fast for you to stop outright. Jisung stormed up, prying Hyunjin’s hands off of you. “I’d appreciate it if you left her alone,” Jisung growled. Instead of letting you back up, he pulled you into his own arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you get a say in what I do?” Hyunjin retorted before shoving Jisung off of you. “Are you jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffed. “Hardly. Why would I be jealous of you? Because you’re a giant brat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m fucking your precious schoolboy crush,” Hyunjin laughed. Jisung’s fingers dig into your arm where he held you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be jealous of that when I did that already?” Jisung shot indignantly, and he had the audacity to look puzzled when you tore yourself away from him, from both of them. The two boys circled each other, provoking each other to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck her,” Hyunjin glowered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Did you?” Jisung carefully countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin threw the first punch, landing straight across Jisung’s jaw. You were on the floor with them, trying to break it up as they yelled and pounded on each other, until a strong pair of arms pulled you out of the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan got a hold of your shoulders, sweeping your hair out of your eyes to make sure you were alright before he dove in between the two boys. Minho and Changbin were at the end of the hall, curiously watching as Jisung was currently perched on Hyunjin’s chest, shouting obscenities and punching as much as Chan’s scrambling hands would allow as he tried to get a grip on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call one of the producers,” Chan shouted over his shoulder to you. You fumbled for your phone, all the while trying to come up with faster solutions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find Jeongin,” you quickly supplied as you turned to leave. Chan looked back over his shoulder at you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, night PA?” you quickly rattled off. You had no time to be explaining this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who the fuck that is,” Chan said, bewildered until a stray fist caught him on the chin and brought him back around. “Call a fucking producer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fumed, stunned and silent for a second before you quickly turned and walked down the hall. You walked into the living room. You walked into the foyer. You opened the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you walked out onto the street. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted to skctnightnight.tumblr.com!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reader needs to come up with a plan when she learns of some big secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I’m watching the raw feed did I just see you leave?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;If you don’t want to get us in a mountain of trouble you need to get back to set NOW.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed at Felix’s berating on the screen in your hand, shifting uncomfortably in your heels where you stood in the cool night on the sidewalk. The house was only a block behind you. Looming. You took stock of what you had on you. You had the clothes on your back, your phone, and your apron balled up in your first, with your panties still shoved in the pocket. As if you hadn’t been thinking on your feet most of this time already, you needed to come up with something fast. You kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I had to leave. You saw what happened back there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;NOW. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I walked off in such a frenzy that I’m lost like a complete idiot. Please come get me. I don’t want to get in trouble. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t lost. You remembered a cute cafe that might be open late a few blocks away. If you hurried you could get there with enough time to look like you were waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Please Felix? I need you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You paused on the sidewalk now. If Felix didn’t get back to you, you would need a new plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Okay. Tell me where you are and stay put.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Felix took longer than expected to come get you, but the reason became apparent as a company car rolled up. For some reason you had been expecting him to come by himself instead of in a company car with a driver. Felix didn’t roll the window down, instead beckoning you inside with a curt wave of his hand. You looked grateful as you sat beside him and let out a giant sigh as the car lurched forward. The time on your phone let you know you’d only been out of the house for an hour. Felix was dressed casually, still in a buttoned shirt with jeans. You could imagine him back at his place, languidly watching the raw feed after an already long day of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, really,” you gushed, “I was freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Felix exhaustedly laughed. He reclined limply against the back of the seat. “What happened, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid,” you sighed, and you weren’t exaggerating now. “Hyunjin and Jisung got into a fight. Over me. It was so childish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations? Is that sarcastic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Felix shook his head, “you may have lost 60 million each since they found out about each other, but you remember that secret prize level I told you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gawked at Felix, leaning up against your seatbelt. “That’s cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Felix grimaced. “You got 70 million won each because they fought over it. It’s cruel, and it’s true, and you signed up for it without asking more questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sank back against the seat, miserable. “I wonder why Jeongin didn’t intervene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shrugged. “He was probably being careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that part of why the boys don’t know who Jeongin is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shrug renewed. “He really is only there for you and the equipment. The boys are taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to think quickly if you wanted more answers, better answers, answers that could help stoke this fire that was burning up under you. The questions that had been stacking up had to tip over at some point and you were resolved to find out what you could, however you could. As for right now, the most pressing issue was how the hell anyone in this supposedly on-the-level production let you sleep with Jisung under the impression that he wasn’t a virgin. You felt taken advantage of, but Jisung was flat out exploited. No first-time performer knows what they’re getting into as is, and Jisung knew even less. You wanted answers, and you were going to get them. You sympathetically put a hand on Felix’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you? Are you taken care of? I appreciate you coming to get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing my job,” Felix shook his head as he eyed your hand. “I would do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car pulled up to the front of the house. You checked the time on your phone and took a solid, confident breath before you pulled on a sweet smile. “Do you want to come inside? The boys are all going to be asleep by now. I still have my mic pack and I don’t want to go to the attic by myself in the dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er,” Felix bit at his lip, considering you as you opened the car door and waited, “no problem.” He took your offered hand and let you lead him up the steps to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quiet and dark as the house was, you still didn’t expect to find the attic completely silent as you opened the door. In all the excitement, Jeongin must have taken the opportunity to leave and try to find you. You closed the attic door before taking Felix by the hand and leading him to a small couch in the corner that the assistants and writers normally lounged on during downtime. Felix watched you carefully, even as he let you seat him on the couch. His breath cutely caught in his throat as you sat beside him, leaning into his space and letting him get the idea as your lips ghosted over his. It was almost sweet, nearly innocent, with how he instantly grew hard from your hand just resting high on his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix almost squealed as you roughly grabbed onto his erection, only silenced by your hand clamped over his mouth. He stared at you wildly in the dimly lit room, his whimpers muffled by your palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell kind of gonzo operation are you running here having me sleep with a virgin without any prior knowledge?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You hissed. Felix bit into your hand and slid out from under you. He landed on the floor with a thud and you quickly pounced on top of him, wrestling him around until you got a hold on him. You whipped Felix’s belt out from his jeans and lassoed it around his wrists behind his back before manhandling him up, grunting as you shoved him onto a chair from in front of the control console. With a confrontation like yours and a response like his, there was no way this was some huge misunderstanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s a virgin?” Felix panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” you growled, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never mentioned that to us,” Felix shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and none of them watch porn,” you scoffed. Felix shrugged helplessly. You spied another cord to bind Felix’s tied wrists to the chair backing. Finding two more in the grip’s toolbag, you were able to bind his ankles as well. He wasn’t even struggling, but you couldn’t be too careful. “I have more questions, and I’m sure I’m not the only one,” you warned, when you heard a buzzing emanating from Felix’s pocket. You reached forward, digging into his jeans for his phone. It was a text from Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I could’ve sworn I was on her trail. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You eyed Felix and he stared you down, challenging you and ultimately unable to stop you as you began typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;It’s fine. I found her. I don’t see your stuff at the house so I’m guessing you took it. Get some rest and I’ll deal with this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Yes. I got it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay put,” you warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s stopping me from calling for help?” Felix smirked at you, unimpressed until you casually unfurled your apron, dropped in the scuffle, and pulled out your used panties. You stuffed them in his mouth before you found a roll of gaff tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw a roll of packing tape over there,” you taunted, “tell me how many cameras and mics are in the house and I’ll use that instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s knee bounced nervously as he stared at the gaff tape in your hand. He pathetically spit out your panties. “Your show doesn’t have any dedicated mics, only the on-board audio on the cameras. Three each in the common areas and your room, one in each hallway, one in each bathroom pointed away from the toilet, one in the laundry room, and one in each bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night vision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook his head defeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s such shitty coverage,” you smirked, “and here I was thinking there were more I hadn’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Felix grumbled, “just a tight budget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay put,” you directed as you strolled over to the table on the other side of the room and grabbed the roll of packing tape, “and you stay quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shucked off your heels and softly clicked the attic door closed behind you before you navigated your way through the dark house. Thankfully, being here and getting so familiar with the set over time helped you know where everything was, every jutting edge and squeaky spot in the floor. You didn’t predict that your paranoia would make every creak of the house unsettling, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was bleary-eyed and bruised as he opened the door, and nearly exclaimed when he realized it was you. You pressed a serious finger against his lips as you pushed him back into his room and shut the door behind you. He watched curiously as you looked around his room until you came to his desk. You surreptitiously knocked over a wireless speaker while reaching for the lamp and quickly dropped a blanket onto the fallen device, adding a pillow for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know there was a camera hidden in your room?” You asked. In the light you could see Chan was actually still icing a bruise on his chin from the brawl earlier. He stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I was told the crew would always let me know me when it’s on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not,” you shook your head. “I need your help. I have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Chan eagerly said as he stepped forward earnestly. You stepped back away. He winced, almost as if he was burned by an iron he didn’t realize was still hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know what you know. I need to know I can trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bit at his lip before he tiredly sat on the bed. He reached for his hoodie and pulled it on over his bare chest, zipping it up and snuggling into it. The sigh he let out felt preparatory. “I thought you looked familiar on the first day,” he began carefully, “but I wasn’t sure. I’d only ever seen parts of your face at once, you know? And I had to lie through my teeth and scrub my portfolio clean to even get this gig, like I already graduated two years ago, but I still said I’m younger in case they wanted younger. The big thing they sold me as the hook was that there was going to be a staff member casted to try and trip us up during the show. I thought that was exciting. And everyone thought it was the cook, because of course they did. And, I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought it was me?” You smirked. The cook was outrageously villainous-looking, with severe features and a ridiculous mustache to boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I thought the cook was too obvious,” Chan admitted shamefully, drawing his hands up into his sleeves before burying his face in them for a moment. “So I kept my distance. That morning you joined us for yoga, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was you, and you were plotting something, I was so sure of it. Later that night I went to go see if I could find anything out and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Changbin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Changbin,” Chan rubbed his face in his hands again. “And I knew for sure that I recognized you, because of, you know… your moaning. I at least know how you sound. It was unmistakably you, but I couldn’t tell you I’m me. I thought it was a crazy coincidence, being here with you, but I was afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> finding out and me getting kicked off the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you knew it was me. What then?” You asked patiently as you pulled out the chair for his desk. There wasn’t a ton of time, but you had time for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next morning we had that challenge right at dawn. And we all had hints planted for us when we woke up, and you remember Minho had the red herring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, vaguely remembering something along those lines earlier in the series. Chan charged on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hints could’ve only been planted overnight, and you were, er, busy. You went to bed and I didn’t hear you come out before I gave up and went to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched, almost touched by how clearly Chan was upset with himself, refusing to look at you as he fidgeted with his fingers, the zipper of his hoodie, your necklace he was still wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Originally, when Changbin was first wondering about you, I made up that thing about you wanting more screen time. I just didn’t want him to flirt with you. I didn’t want your big break to be filled with guys being creeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ironic,” you mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more I saw you flirting with the guys, the more weird I felt about it. Something felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was so on edge and paranoid, that I started to wonder if maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> that person, maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want extra screen time or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had the brilliant idea to confront you in the attic, but I didn’t expose you or anything, I was only making an ass out of myself because I knew you were telling the truth as soon as you said it. I knew I was wrong. I was just being an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought suddenly came to mind. “So the other night? When you were listening in on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan flopped back into his bed in exasperation. “I was trying to see if it was a good time to talk, hopefully apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back up, his head falling right back into his hands. You gingerly leaned forward to pick his head up. You’d imagined this, something like this, innocuous touches like this. It was odd to think just a night ago you didn’t know you’d actually be doing this with someone you’d known for years but never met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he lamented as he leaned into your hand, “I hope I didn’t ruin acting too much for you. I’m an awful friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you sighed, and you meant it. “I wanted to expand my acting resume, sure, but you knew I’d been wanting to try expanding my AV career more. I took the gig mostly for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Chan stared blankly at you, head lifted from your hand. You stared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this show have to do with your AV career?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, flabbergasted. “It doesn’t have anything to do with it. At least, your show doesn’t. Mine entirely does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan leaned forward as you leaned back, both of you with your lips parted in grand-scale confusion until you realized. And then you were furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I have a problem. You need to come upstairs. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled Chan along by the sleeve in the dark hallway and back up the stairs to the attic. He almost yelled when he saw Felix tied and gagged in the chair. You shut the door behind you. Chan was frozen, hand over his mouth in surprise. This looked bad, you realized. You took out your phone and played an audio clip. Felix’s voice crackled out of your phone, explaining how much money you’d won for inspiring the fight earlier that night. Chan’s face was cryptic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who this is?” You asked him. Chan barely shook his head as he still tried to process everything. “He knows who you are. Felix is the assistant to the executive producer of my show. Maybe yours, too. I have no idea, since I’ve never met either of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly,” Chan murmured, “is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simkung House</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you sighed, arms folded. You felt so tired, so sore. “One lucky housekeeper has to try and seduce five young bachelors during a show they’re filming, without them finding out about each other.” You peeled off Felix’s gag and pulled your panties from his lips to drop them on the floor. “And tonight I fucked a virgin without my knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched the deep frown etching into your face. You could see his fists clenching by his side. “Who—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, apparently,” Felix rasped with a weak smile. “Tonight’s episode is yesterday, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> our paying audience is going to watch you take that nice right hook to the face he gave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slap Chan landed across Felix’s cheek reverberated in the attic before you could stop him, pressing your hands into the rough rise and fall of his chest as he seethed. Chan still elbowed past you and grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt, pulling him against his bindings. “I have some questions,” he growled, “the first being why you didn’t get talent that actually fucking do porn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice guard dog,” Felix laughed meanly as he looked at you, “does he do any tricks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know a pretty fucking good one,” Chan gritted as he cocked his hand back into a fist this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fucking idea,” Felix spat, “but performers like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> cost too much. The execs decided it was easier to hide clauses in your contracts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chan scoffed, “so I could’ve gotten more money if you pricks were on the level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” you stepped in, “what’s the bigger reason for you to use no-names and actors who never did AV’s? It can’t just be for authenticity. There’s too much liability. They don’t know how this all works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wriggled in Chan’s grip as he eyed you warily. “Liability isn’t an issue if you sign it all away. Control and authenticity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we wanted. You were the most knowledgeable of the cast aside from maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and even then you both didn’t check all the clauses closely enough. Liability was defined as consequences and results of the show, and we’re absolved. None of you have good management, if any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan dropped Felix back into the chair, roughly enough that he tipped onto the floor with a crash. Neither of you paid him much mind as you leaned back against the console table with your arms folded. Chan was fuming as he paced with his hands on his hips. “You used </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you used </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so give me a good reason why we shouldn’t walk right this second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of your contracts, idiots. If you talk or walk, no one gets their winnings, on either show, and the producers have the right to sue for damages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winnings? We’re mostly getting tuition and grants,” Chan retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not her,” Felix grinned. “She has 500 million won on the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s head whipped toward you, slack-jawed. You nodded. In comparison, it was insulting. You looked up at Chan, who stopped his pacing to look at you. “You ever bundle up a bunch of blankets to look like you’re still in bed and then sneak out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Chan said, distracted by clearly wanting to beat up Felix still turtled on the floor, “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cameras don’t have night vision. I’ll cut the lights in case anything is still on, and you get the boys. Don’t use your flashlights. We all need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to the breaker box on the wall and opened it, flipping everything off but the attic. Chan nodded, giving Felix a wary look before creeping downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let out a disgruntled sigh below you. “Didn’t you slap the shit out of him earlier? I saw it in the raw feed. I thought you hated him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just mad at him,” you grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung, it’s three in the fucking morning,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Changbin tiredly groaned as the boys filed in behind Chan. He had his arms crossed over the thin tank top barely shielding him from the cool air of the attic. Minho was still wearing a sleeping mask, pulled up onto his forehead. Hyunjin was sporting a dark bruise on his cheek to mirror the one on Jisung’s. Both the younger cast members looked particularly hurt, but in different directions — Hyunjin’s contempt versus Jisung’s heartbreak. All four boys froze as they took notice of you standing over Felix tied up on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently,” you sighed, “we’re not all on the same page. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Felix.” You looked down and matched his nasty look. “Explain, dirtbag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix muttered under his breath before grumbling out the story as you all understood it — who he was, you were, the separate shows, the shady contracts, and your exorbitant prize at stake. You and Chan filled in the other pertinent details. The hurt in their eyes was heartbreaking, realizing they’d been played when they thought they each had your attention all to themselves. Bruised egos and hurt feelings and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> all around. They’d all shot porn without knowing it, and most of them had already had their scenes broadcasted. The boys all stood astounded and silent as Felix finished his story until Minho finally piped up, towards Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you there would be a saboteur and you still didn’t think it was the cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too obvious!” Chan reeled, “and none of you knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys collectively shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to make sure you would take the lead in the show, but we didn’t predict you to make it interesting by being stupid,” Felix sneered up at Chan, cut off into a yelp as he kicked at the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if any of us walk, we all lose everything?” Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jisung muttered, “you all do what you want, but that’s what I’m doing.” He turned to walk down the stairs and the remaining boys exchanged looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan folded his arms. “I think it’s the best thing to do, too. We’ve all been used.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you shook your head, “we may have all been used, but I think the best thing to do then is wring these monsters dry. I’ll split the prize money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Hyunjin glowered before Changbin shushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can all last today and finish the show, then I can, too,” you assured them. “I’m sorry for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks,” Minho shrugged, “but we understand. I do, at least. You were playing the game. You just didn’t know you were playing by yourself. I’ll stay.” Changbin and Hyunjin grumbled in reluctant agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave Minho a grateful smile. “We should get some rest then. I’ll talk to Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys sleepily trudged back downstairs but Chan hung back and detached Felix from his chair. Felix spilled onto the floor, wrists still tied. Chan rolled him onto his stomach with his foot before dropping down to sit on his back, trapping Felix against the hardwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your plan now,” Felix grumbled into the floor. “What’s keeping me from outing you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re just an assistant,” you pitifully shook your head at Felix as you lowered to squat down in front of him. You spoke in plain English now. Felix was the first to fixate on your multiple languages, and you’d always assumed it was at least partly spurred on by his own. Chan’s eyebrows quirked at the switch. You reached forward and grabbed Felix’s bound wrists, pulling them up and away from his back enough to make him grunt in discomfort. Chan watched, half curious, half goading as you kept a firm hold on him. “You’re just an assistant, Felix, and we’re not the only ones held hostage by this show. You’re such a good boy for the Big Boss that the moment something goes wrong, he’ll pin everything on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix struggled hard under Chan’s weight and your hold. “Fuck you! I’ve put a lot of time into this—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Felix,” you chided. You did drop his wrists now but lifted his chin to look at you. His English was cute. It was too bad he was a creep. “You put so much time into both these shows. You helped with casting and keeping production on time and within budget, you probably helped with costuming and product placement and location scouting and writing. You have your hands in a lot of pots. What</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have are multiple texts of you being a flirty creep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have you recorded saying you would do anything for me and even come into the house with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pig,” Chan shook his head disgustedly as he lifted Felix’s wrists behind his back himself this time, straining him until Felix cried out and you slapped Chan’s hands off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought Felix’s chin up to look at you again. “If you’re proud of your work, then let us finish the shows. You’ll get your credit. If this ever does come to a head, I’ll destroy the recording and say I was encouraging you to flirt with me from our first meeting. But if you rat on us, the Big Boss will throw you to the wolves when we tear this down and there will be no help for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked hard into your eyes, the pain of his choice apparent as he reluctantly nodded. You waited patiently for him to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached forward to untie Felix and motioned for Chan to let him up. Felix cracked his neck and massaged his wrists. You found yourself fixing the collar of his shirt as Chan carefully watched. “Thanks, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix held his hand out expectantly and you thought he meant for you to shake it before you realized you were still holding his phone and belt. You placed them back in his hand, hoping the deadly look in your eye reminded him how serious you were. He sighed miserably, looking between you and Chan before silently turning to walk downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was just you and Chan. You collected your panties from the floor before you walked over to the breaker box and flipped everything downstairs into the proper place. Your feet were sore as you slipped your shoes back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said we should walk,” Chan said as he gathered the bungee cords and put the chair back in its place, “but I admire you splitting the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve had more to split,” you tersely shrugged as you took the cords from him and put them back where you found them. You gave him a pointed look. Chan winced as you breezed past him and down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could’ve checked Jisung’s room to find him, but your feet brought you down to the study. Sure enough, there was Jisung, looking over the books on the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to miss it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jisung shrugged, “it’s my first show. Just last month I found out about the audition after my improv show one night, and now I’m being humiliated in front of a paying audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung,” you lamented as you set a hand on his shoulder. He regarded it warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were just playing the game as you understood it,” Jisung sighed, “but my pride is hurt. All those people are going to watch me lose my virginity </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> get into my first fistfight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your first? You don’t punch like it was your first,” you gave a light smile, and he eventually returned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re giving me a performance review, did I seem like a virgin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” you shook your head, “you’re great. You keep surprising me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jisung said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me make this work,” you pleaded. “It’s not enough, but we’ll take home some extra money for our trouble. Please stay, and then you can forget about me and the show forever. I’ll leave you out of the aftermath as much as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung meditated on it for a moment. “What if I don’t want to forget about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll come see you when you go back to doing improv, maybe sit in on your campaign back home,” you reasoned sweetly, and it made him give up a wider grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay, then,” Jisung decided. “After all, it’s just acting.” You let out a thankful sigh and cautiously drew Jisung to you, careful that he might still be cold to you, and gently hugged him close. As he eventually returned the gesture, you softened and kissed his cheek goodnight before heading downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glint in the light of the basement caught your eye as you neared your bedroom. Chan’s necklace hung on the doorknob. You held it in your hand, the light material heavy with the events of the day. There were still DM’s from Chan you hadn’t even read yet, and you eyed your phone suspiciously from where it sat on your blankets as you changed for bed. Finally, you allowed yourself to look through your notifications. You felt oddly bashful as you scrolled too far, up to the video he’d sent you the other night. Words were escaping you, attached to feelings that hadn’t even picked a shape to form into. However, you knew something needed to be said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I may have been too mean up there. I understand why you were being a dick for the most part. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I have been such an asshole. I’ve been out of line since day one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;You were playing your own one-sided game, too. And with an extra obstacle thrown in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Thanks for not saying anything to the guys, by the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Too many surprises for one night. Do they even know you speak English?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Do they know YOU speak English? They know I’m older than I said, but I don’t think they know I’m older than you. They don’t know my real name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Well I know you speak English, and I know you’re older than me. Do I get to know your real name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;Chris. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I like that. It’ll be weird to get used to, though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;How about Chan is an asshole, but I’m Chris. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;Nice try. Get some sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;I should’ve told you the moment I was sure. I’m sorry. Goodnight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What little sleep you’d received couldn’t even be bolstered by the incredible amount of coffee you swallowed the next morning. You caught Chan doing the same over the lip of your mug and he choked on his coffee, ears reddening as he went to finish getting ready. The other boys looked just as puzzled at Chan’s outburst. Minho was quiet as he slid up next to you at the counter in the kitchen, letting the rest of the room talk over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porn, huh?” He wasn’t judgmental, he wasn’t rude. He was simply curious. He watched you carefully nod into your mug. “It’s good? You enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded again. “Do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Minho smiled, “I’m a little jealous, but that’s not your fault. I’m just glad you didn’t sleep with Hyunjin just because you wanted to. He’s been so dramatic about the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried not to laugh too loudly, settling instead for another helping of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was best?” Minho smirked at you. “Objectively speaking, of course. Was it Channie-hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did laugh now, but tried to keep it down. You shook your head. “I didn’t sleep with Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Minho smiled, “so I was probably the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you shared a snickered laugh between you before you set about the rest of the day. Truly, it was a bizarre experience. You and the boys all shared looks like you all knew something was running in the background. They were hyper-aware. Some of their actions and banter seemed stilted, distracted. Jisung had to run a line five times because his mind was so firmly somewhere else. Not to mention Minho and Changbin would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop looking at you, and Chan was back on his trajectory of nervously avoiding you altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan also happened to be where you were the most lost. You were still hurt, of course, that hadn’t changed, but you were conflicted. Here was this guy, this friend, this confidant that you’d known for so long, but now an unexpected series of events put a strain on that relationship, on that trust. You were confident that guy was still in there, but you couldn’t quite make an estimate on when you would be open to returning to that. Despite all logic saying otherwise, you almost hoped it would be soon. However, if he kept avoiding you, whether for shame or shyness, you wouldn’t get it in the near future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still keeping up appearances, even so close to wrapping the show, taking care of the odd chore here and there and helping the boys pack. You were heading to Jisung and Hyunjin’s room to fix the beds when a hand shot out from the bathroom and grabbed you. Changbin held a finger to his lips as he did the same to yours while Minho leaned over and turned on the shower to its hottest and hardest setting, quickly filling the room with steam and the minor roar of running water. The three of you were huddled by the toilet, with Changbin letting you go so he could sit up on top of the tank and Minho leaned against the sink. The boys signaled for you to be quiet until the door opened again. It was Hyunjin. All three boys reached for their mic packs to turn them off and Hyunjin crowded in beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t sleep with Channie-hyung,” Minho said quietly as he eyed the camera, apparently hidden in a vanity light over the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you ogled, “so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, noona,” Changbin explained, “that puts us in the odd predicament of—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want that money,” Hyunjin blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want that money,” Minho confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three boys pounced on you to quiet your outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was the first to pipe back up. “Noona, you said it yourself. You want to wring these monsters dry. We’re not exactly doing that if you don’t run away with all the money you can. Don’t you want to win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping with Chan,” you laughed tepidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? He’s crazy about you,” Hyunjin reeled, “at least, I hope he is with how he acts about you. Otherwise he’s a lunatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not crazy about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s work! It’s work like you were hired to do in this stupid game,” Changbin persisted. “What did Chan-hyung ever do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from being a creep?” You deadpanned. The boys all looked a bit guilty. You knew they were right, but you hated how much personal bullshit was in the way. “Besides, what would you even be doing with your shares? Hyunjin, you’re fucking rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking close to being cut off by my parents when they find out where I’ve been this whole time,” Hyunjin retorted, “which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a couple conventions for school like they currently think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t rich,” Minho pressed, “he wants to open a game bar with his friends and needs a starting investment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not rich either and while I would appreciate tuition to finish culinary school, tuition won’t help me move to Japan to keep training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” You looked at Changbin, exasperated. “Go on, then, tell me the awesome thing you’re doing with your share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nest egg for my physical therapy doctorate,” Changbin admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a thorough groan. “Well, I can’t do it,” you flippantly explained, “and even if I did, I don’t have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three boys beamed at you, but Minho looked particularly proud. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding Chan wasn’t difficult once you figured out his game. Whatever his reason was for avoiding you, you at least knew he would be doing his laundry again before he finished packing. You listened carefully in your room, waiting for footsteps to travel from his room down to the basement. This lined up with how you were sure you caught him coming down here earlier in the day. You stepped lightly, trying not to let your heels click on the floor as you let yourself in. Sure enough, there was Chan, oblivious as he finished loading his laundry into the dryer. It took him shutting the door to the machine to finally see you still standing at the doorway. You quietly pulled the door closed behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stood, surprised and silent while he waited for you to do something, say something. His eyes were on your fingers, watching as they gathered at the top of your blouse and plucked open the top button. Chan gulped. His throat apparently ran dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oppa,” you said clearly as you eyed the camera in the back of the room, “I’m sorry for yesterday. I was so intimidated when you revealed your age to me, but I know you only told me because you want to trust me. I want you to know you can. I trust you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cheesy and ridiculous and entirely unsubstantiated, enough so that Chan was bewildered as he checked the settings on the dryer and surreptitiously scanned the room to find the camera you were clearly acting for. He found it, nestled amongst the detergents and cleaning products on the shelves lining the back of the room. Chan rigidly turned back to see you undo the next button on your blouse. He visibly swallowed again before he started the dryer, the machine instantly broadcasting a solid hum as he warily approached you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’re you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked quietly as you worked at the third button. His ears burned crimson when you switched off your mic pack and drew him close, sliding your hands around his waist and doing the same for his, flicking the tiny black switch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“do you trust me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan nodded timidly. You looked up at him, your gaze meeting his and you could swear you could hear your heart thumping. Maybe his, too. You leaned forward first. He hesitated. His fingers swept your hair back like they had the previous night, only cautiously now. The pouty lips that inspired his username were parted, almost as if Chan wanted to say something, but instead closed the gap between your mouths as he finally kissed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d pictured this more than a few times, being kissed by Duckie — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris — Chan — </span>
  </em>
  <span>but you still hadn’t predicted how passionate this would feel, how he would groan low in his throat the moment you reciprocated as if he’d been craving it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan murmured. He waited for your shallow nod before he kissed you again, his firm hands gently pressing you against the door and his parted lips grazing your neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Any rules?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you smirked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>make it look good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan laughed quietly, but even then he was surprised as you pushed him back and started working at the buttons of his shirt. He charged ahead and pulled off his blazer and shirt for you, dropping them to the floor and you found yourself suddenly confronted once again with this chest that you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with. You attempted to convince yourself that you were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>making it look good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you knew damn well that the camera could not see as you took a moment to run your hands over him, letting your fingers roam the dips and planes of his body. It was a surreal experience, walking your fingers along the lines of his arms, his torso, his hips, previously only committed to memory from pictures and videos. Chan capitalized on your distraction to take over in finishing undoing the buttons of your shirt, but even then his hands hesitated to open your blouse more until you finally came back around and did it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chan was going to be as gentle as you predicted, you’d known you would have to wind him up. You had reviewed the entire Rolodex of mental notes you’d taken since knowing him before even coming in here, and hopefully it would pay off. Mostly, you’d hoped it would successfully rile him up, but you had to admit you mostly wanted to see his focus set entirely on you. Your hands swept up his arms to his neck to pull him close for another deep kiss, the speed of the gesture making you fall back against the door with him in tow. Chan instantly grunted at the move, especially as your knee rubbed up against his thigh. His hands were quick to respond, and you gasped as he grabbed your leg, wrapping you around him so he could press against you. He paused as he felt the garter holding up your stocking, intrigued by the discovery. Chan leaned away, enough that you could see his impressed smirk. You’d tried to remember every piece of lingerie, every hairstyle, every nuance of your makeup he’d ever complimented, just in case he’d needed any extra convincing, but that apparently wasn’t so necessary as he dropped your leg and pulled you along to back you up against the washing machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were excited to see if Chan could think on his feet as much as you had been, and he didn’t fail to surprise you as he hazarded a quick glance at the camera to make sure you were both positioned at a good angle for coverage before he reached forward and brazenly unzipped your skirt. He watched with satisfaction as the garment fell to the floor, better revealing your garters and the panties that smartly complemented your bra. His gaze wasn’t just hungry, it almost looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>affectionate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you didn’t even know what to do with that realization before he thankfully interrupted it by easily picking you up and pushing you on top of the washing machine. Chan swept your hair back before he kissed you again, his hands gliding over around your waist and behind you to unclip and slip off your bra. You let out a content sigh as his lips trailed over your neck and shoulders, only stopping as he caught you unbuckling his belt. Chan kicked off his shoes and slacks, but suddenly put a hand on yours as you dipped your fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he laughed into your shoulder as he kissed you there again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>do not make me get naked on this show.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t contain your giggle and Chan quickly stifled you with another kiss to your lips, planting a trail of kisses down your chin and throat, down between your cleavage and down over your stomach before his warm breath ghosted over your soaked pussy. He tugged your panties off and let them drop to the floor before he grasped at the straps of your garters on your thighs, spreading you open and slinging your legs over his shoulders as he finally placed a kiss to your soft pussy lips. Your groans echoed each other as his tongue explored you, getting to know you on this new level as his hands hungrily grabbed onto you, rubbing affectionate little circles into your thighs with his thumbs. Somehow, it almost seemed like Chan also remembered some notes of his own as you felt his fingers probe against your entrance. He wasn’t fast with the thrusting digits, just like you liked it, as he slowly scissored them in and out of you in contrast with his quick tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan held you down as you writhed against his mouth and fingers, easily making you sit and take it while he worked you into a breathless mess, and you could feel the seeds of an orgasm being planted. You quickly dismissed the thought; getting too caught up in the idea would put too much pressure to finish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. This, however, didn’t seem to be an issue that occurred to him as he continued to goad you into cumming, his other hand snaking up your belly and between your breasts to gently grip your throat. He didn’t squeeze, he really only placed his hand possessively around your neck — just the way you wanted it. You might’ve casually mentioned that to him, once, months ago, and that realization was what sent you over the edge into a shuddering orgasm, whining and whimpering as you threaded your fingers into Chan’s hair and tugged since he still wouldn’t let you grind your hips against or away from his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finally pulled back, chin glistening and a satisfied smirk on his face as he came up for air and stood to straighten his back out. You caught your breath while you looked him over, his flushed cheeks apparent even through his light makeup and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> contrasting with the pretty shade of pink that had spread through him, down to his chest and further down still to Chan’s rigid erection still concealed in his boxer briefs. From prior knowledge, you were sure his length was blushing as well and fit to leak precum at any moment. You caught each other’s eye, exposed in ogling each other and inexplicably bashful from it before you broke the tension and sat up on the washing machine to hop off onto the floor. Chan watched, patiently curious as you switched places now and pushed him back against the machine. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, taking in the sight of you pulling out his cock into your warm grip and, sure enough, it was cutely red and leaking the moment you felt it bare in your hand. Chan choked out a shivered moan as you gently stroked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned up now, meeting his gaze before you kissed him deep, your tongue languidly swiping against his before you pulled back, just enough to make a show of letting a single drip of saliva fall from your lips and onto his cock in your hand before massaging it onto his length — just the way he liked it. Chan leaned forward, resting his head on your shoulder as you firmly stroked his cock, his moans almost pretty and restrained as he clenched his fists. He apparently didn’t want too much, his head leaning back once as he let out a thick groan before he grabbed your hips again, now impatiently bending you over the washing machine. The soft, slick head of Chan’s cock pressed up against your sensitive pussy lips before prodding into your entrance. You could hear him let out a steady breath, punctuated with his gripping fingers on your hip as he teased the length inside you. He bottomed out with a content sigh and, with the angle figured out, he pulled at your elbow to hold you back against his chest as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was precise as you felt his fingers slide down your torso and between your legs to toy with your clit and you gasped, a sharp tingle of overstimulation shooting straight through your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you gasped, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>too much—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan murmured as he dragged his lips along your shoulder and up to your throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to try something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dug into his arm as he softly stroked your clit, still soaked from his tongue as he fucked you. You knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was trying. Again, ages ago, you had told Chan about the first time a guy got you to cum twice and you didn’t have to fake it, and it was by doing exactly this, fucking you from behind as he played with your clit. Chan almost growled against your neck as he worked you over, his turgid length hitting you at the right angle where he had you stood up like this so he could rub up against your most sensitive spot. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this had to be loud as hell, Chan groaning and you whining as his cock rammed into you, but you found it hard to worry about being heard when all that currently occupied your thoughts was white noise. The only thing you could focus on was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan, and fucking Chan while he intently worked to make you cum again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You feel so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>good</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” he panted behind you, and it wasn’t a revelation, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>confirmation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wondered, for a moment, if he’d been thinking of this just as often as you had, if he casually thought about it every once in a while as you had for years now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> feel so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you gasped, even more so as his other hand moved up to gently hold your throat again. It hadn’t even occurred to you that another orgasm was actually building in you again until that pot boiled over, and Chan cursed and moaned out loud as you whimpered through your climax on his cock, the depths of your pussy contracting around and constricting his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gently slid out of you and turned you around in his arms so he could lean you back against the washing machine to regain your composure. You allowed the exhausted kiss he pressed to your temple. He caught his breath as well, but he seemed preoccupied as you clung to him, your arms around his waist. It was for support, sure, but actually experiencing his presence like this was still a little surreal. His cock, streaked in your juices, was nudged up against your thigh as he held you. He raised a curious eyebrow as you lifted your leg and wrapped yourself around him as he had you do earlier. His eyes silently implored you as you reached down between your bodies to guide his slick erection back inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between you still recovering from both orgasms and Chan still working on getting his, you both struggled out a moan as he rocked into you again, his persistently hard cock dragging along your sore walls. You were both a mess of tangled hair and perspiration. Chan held fast onto you, one arm around your waist and a hand still holding your spread leg around his hip, so intent to chase his peak that he wasn’t even opening up for the camera anymore. An odd sense of intimacy raised the hair on the back of your neck; it was just you and him right now. You reached for him, your fingers cupping his face and drawing him close for a shaky kiss. It was apparent from his eyes shut in concentration, his breathy gasps, his stuttered moans, that he wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer, but you knew you wanted to be the one to push him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back just enough that he could sense you looking up into his eyes, but still staying close enough that you could speak to him under your breath. He gazed at you under his heavy eyelashes, his eyes soaked in infatuation to the point of intoxication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to try something,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you grinned exhaustedly. Chan couldn’t even muster the stamina to say something; he only nodded. Your fingers curled into his hair and drew him close, and your breath tickling his ear made him shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your one-word command seemed to send a shock through Chan as he gritted and groaned through his orgasm, starting at his hips and emanating through to his fingers clutching onto you as his weight collapsed against you. His hips stuttered as he rode it out, your exhausted pussy still responsive enough to throb and milk his cock of every drop of cum he probably ever saved for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held him like that, still dazedly stroking his hair with your fingers as he gasped for air where he was deadweight against your shoulder. Finally, Chan seemed to gain enough wherewithal to let himself slide out of you and finally grab his pants, digging out his phone to check the time. His eyes grew comically wide, blinking back to life as he realized he needed to put himself back together in time to film the formal finale when he was distracted by your fingers on his wrist. He looked pointedly at your hand there before his eyes followed your arm back up to your eyes, trying hard to make sure you wouldn’t forget this. His tense shoulders softened and he stopped where he stood, about to snatch up the rest of his clothes, and switched tracks to instead pull you close again. Chan stroked your hair back away from your forehead and kissed you gently on the lips when a crash came through the laundry room door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both jolted as Minho came clambering into the doorway of the small room, dragging Hyunjin by the collar of his shirt. They were both interrupted by the sight of both of you, practically naked and still embracing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minho theatrically denounced. He was aghast as he tugged Hyunjin to attention, who was currently distracted by your exposed form. “I was going to ask you why the hell I found your underwear in Hyunjin’s luggage while I was helping him pack, but I can see you’re a bit busy.” Minho even brandished the offending garment for effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan warily eyed the boys and then you before the pieces locked into place. He surreptitiously shoved his cock back into his briefs before he marched forward. You watched as Chan snatched the panties from Minho’s hand and quickly wheeled around to confront you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s something I’m not understanding here,” Chan insisted, “I’m sure Hyunjin just stole these from you, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were suddenly very glad you were mostly turned away from the camera in the back of the room as Chan’s sudden dramatics nearly made you crack. Thankfully, Hyunjin saved you before you could be caught laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stupid,” Hyunjin sneered, “she let me have them after we fucked. Why do you think Jisung got all pissy with me last night? He fucked her, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her?!” Minho reeled. Chan stepped forward, squaring up against Hyunjin in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?!” Chan interrogated as he dramatically balled his fist into the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hyunjin giggled, his shit-eating grin wide before Chan beat his other fist into the door of the laundry room. The three of you silently alerted to Chan’s outburst, feeling a touch more genuine than the rest of the charade. Admittedly, the finer details of when and where you slept with them all was a bit glossed over in your impromptu meeting the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, you little shit,” Chan theatrically pushed him, getting back on the level, “you get one last chance to say you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, I—“ you piped up behind them. All three boys glared back at you and you nearly broke into a fit of laughter again. Chan turned his attention back to threateningly cocking his fist back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better admit you’re lying,” Chan warned, before Minho clapped a hand onto his fist. You quietly tried to grab your clothes as the boys hashed it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good is that going to do? I slept with her too,” Minho admonished. Hyunjin and Chan turned to gape at you in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I don’t need to tell you anything,” Hyunjin laughed as he turned his attention back to Chan, “she knows I was better anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or she pitied you,” Chan retorted. This was all so much more exaggerated than you’d imagined, and doubly so as he apparently struck a nerve with Hyunjin, who proceeded to headbutt Chan directly in his nose. He rocked back on his feet, a hand clapped over his nose as he cursed. You and Minho both gasped, unable to stop Chan as he reacted with a swift punch to Hyunjin’s stomach and sent him crumpling to the floor. Minho squared his shoulders against Chan as you sneakily began to get a little more dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking brute, I’ve had it with you—” Minho barked, and Chan got in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at me because I fucked her, too,” Chan shook his head, when Hyunjin got back to his senses enough to tackle into Chan’s knees. Chan dragged Minho down with him, and all three boys were suddenly in a scuffle on the floor, blocking you from leaving the laundry room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look like it could get much worse until Changbin strolled downstairs, supposedly unaware of all the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re going to be filming soon—“ and Changbin was cut off as he witnessed all three boys wrestling and scrapping on the floor, with you still half-dressed behind them. Even as Changbin tried to break it up, the three boys accused him of sleeping with you as well and he was promptly dragged into the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting out of hand fast when Jisung finally arrived down to the basement. He stood, paused at the bottom of the stairs, and you again nearly burst into a fit of laughter at how preposterous this whole thing became. Now as Jisung entered the conflict, the boys all slowed to a stop to regard him. Comically suspicious looks were cast all around, from the boys tangled in a bruised heap on the floor, to Jisung pulling off what was probably the best performance of his life looking utterly destroyed, to you as you did your best to look as guilty as you had been. To top it all off, Jisung quietly shook his head before silently retreating back upstairs. It was a scene straight from a drama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin came bounding down the stairs then, no doubt trying to find the cast and looking shocked at the scene he stumbled into. The boys all looked downtrodden, eyes shooting daggers as they untangled themselves and sulked back upstairs. Each of them caught your eye as they headed up, the small looks you caught ranging between bemusement to trepidation of if this would even work. Chan raised an eyebrow at you as he was finally able to grab his clothes. You were tempted to reach out, to try and tend to his nose still spilling blood, but he pulled away, seemingly in disgust as he gingerly pawed at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan laughed quietly as he turned away from the camera, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know they had it in them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finale itself seemed like such small stakes after the brawl in the basement. All the boys had a quiet intensity to them, especially after the fit the production crew threw after they had shown up bruised and beaten. They refused to tell the staff what exactly they were fighting over, so now they just sat, bandaged and extra made up, while they waited to film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had your own role to play, of course, the finale following some ridiculous plot where the ominous ‘headmaster’ had sent an inspector to expose a saboteur amongst their care staff. There was a chance for you, the chauffeur, and — of course — the cook to make your cases. You looked over all the boys as you stood before them, trying to decipher all their indecipherable looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t have to prove my innocence to you,” you told them, and it was like the cameras and crew weren’t even there as you were all assembled in the dining room, “and I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt me or distrust me. I care for all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line girl behind the camera was bewildered at your admission, entirely improvised from what was on the script, but the director waved to signal that you were alright. Each of the boys all seemed to soften, to relax a little for the rest of the scene. Chan had a guilty smile until it agitated his nose (which had apparently been dislocated and needed to be reset before filming, much to Hyunjin’s pride and chagrin.) Minho looked pleased, either with you or himself, while Changbin still looked a bit concerned and nervous. Hyunjin was just bored by now, his ideas of acting completely thrown into perspective by all this. Jisung was harder to pin, and you still felt ultimately responsible for whatever he was coping with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, the inspector spouted out a ton of exposition and off-screen reasoning before revealing the cook. Everyone looked the appropriate amount of scandalized before the cook was carted off by the inspector. The rest of the finale went just as smoothly, but felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>insignificant</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. The boys looked humble and excited as they received their prizes and accolades, but everything was run through a filter. Did the staff see it like you did? The farewells after wrapping the show didn’t even feel final. Each embrace from them lingered, sharing meaningful looks that promised you would find them again, if only to make sure they got their cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix arrived then, the red bruise on his cheek contrasting humorously with his blue suit. Seungmin, the other staff, and even the director gave him a previously unseen gravitas, greeting him and sucking up as if he were the Big Boss himself and not just his assistant. Felix curtly congratulated the cast for wrapping the show and offered them company cars for rides. Everyone exchanged glances before tersely declining. Felix nodded, understanding, and all five boys exited with looks back over their shoulders to you as they left you in the house. You heart thumped, almost in pain as you watched them go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew began to clear out as well, and soon it was just you and Felix, eyeing you suspiciously. The turnover was fast, a new crew rolling in right away  to set up. Jeongin cheerily greeted you before helping light the living room. Felix was still staring you down. You approached him warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face is going to get stuck like that,” you mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe what I saw in the raw feed today,” he glowered. He waved over a gofer and asked them for a coffee before turning back to you. “You’re greedy, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine, Felix,” you scoffed. Felix paused as a coffee was promptly placed in his hands and he regarded it, disgruntled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have no clue what I’m going to do if I lose this job. I love my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” you raised an eyebrow, “your job exploited some pretty great guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed, still gazing into his coffee cup. You took one step closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were exploited, too, Felix. I’m sure you’re great at your job. Don’t waste it on these people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sigh in Felix’s chest renewed. He hung his head before he finally looked at you again. “You look good, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sauntered away in search of Jeongin, hoping he’d be the one with your pages and a breakdown of the finale. It was certainly less fanfare and a lot less setup than the boys’ finale had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A host you’d never met before arrived and introduced himself, saying he loved working on your show as he shook your hand. Your finale was really an interview, where you got to pretend to be super proud of yourself and comment on the different cast members. The host’s questions were vacuous and no less exploitative than the rest of the show, and you spied Felix beyond the lights looking thoroughly miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your finale felt meaningless as well, just another step towards washing your hands of this forever, and you were grateful when you wrapped and went to change. The only significant part of your farewell was seeing your bedroom emptied of your belongings. A soft footfall at the door alerted you and you turned, finding Felix there again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m entirely on the wrong side, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a question from him. You turned, now changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a hoodie before you approached him. You set your luggage down, raising your hand to gently cup his face and careful to avoid the bruise Chan had slapped into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the wrong side,” you agreed, “but you can choose to be better. Maybe I’ll run into you again someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Felix nodded with a reluctant smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop being a fan, okay?” You grinned. Felix laughed before offering you a company car for a ride as he had with the boys. He wasn’t even offended as you laughed sarcastically and refused. You grabbed your bag and ascended the stairs. You walked into the living room. You walked into the foyer. You opened the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you walked out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥🖤🎥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You picked a direction and walked. The house was only a block behind you, looming, when you found him. Chan sat atop his rolling luggage on the corner, flicking through his phone when he noticed you coming his way. He hopped off to greet you, only for you to breeze right past him down the sidewalk. Chan grabbed the handle of his bag and trotted after you. “Did everything go okay?” He asked as he kept up beside you. You nodded with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Sorry I can’t talk long; I have to meet up with a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you nodded earnestly, “I need to return something of his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched curiously as you fished the pendant of his necklace out from under your hoodie where it hung. “Weird,” he smirked, “I had a necklace just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” you agreed. “Who are you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your turn to grin as Chan dramatically slapped his forehead. “Of course; I’m terrible with introductions.” He stopped you on the sidewalk and grabbed your hand in his to shake it. “I’m Chan, but my friends call me Duckie, and my really good friends call me Chris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned as you shook his hand. “Ah, right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought you looked familiar. I have something that belongs to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan — Duckie — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris</span>
  </em>
  <span> — tried to restrain a bashful smile as you unclasped his necklace from around your neck and reached your hands up to clasp it around his. The moment it hung on him, his smile dropped. “I’m sorry again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you nodded, “but you were there for me and I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do it all again if I had to,” Chris smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” you mused, “take advantage of a sleazy production like this to run off with way more money than expected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded heartily. “In a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” you giggled as you waved down a taxi, “and while we’re at it we can make our own show that’s actually worth watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t see why not,” Chris retorted. He paused as he watched you load your bag into the taxi that pulled up to the curb. He looked like he missed you already as you pulled open the door and looked back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to see you again?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a dumb question,” you laughed as you waved goodbye. “Call me next time you have to do some laundry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted to my blog at skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>